


Power Hoes

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Nonbinary!Tommy Oliver - Freeform, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tommy will come eventually, Zack is a bully, and this time it's not the fact that he doesn't go to school, basically a crack fic, but at the same time, but that also needs to be addressed, cranscott if you squint, except for billy and trini, he just roasts everybody, jason gets kink shamed even more, jason has a daddy kink, mentions of voltron, pink lemonade - Freeform, probably in chapter 3, so basically just kim and jason, the group chat au no one asked for, trimberly - Freeform, very explicit, who never learn, zack highkey has a problem, zordon and alpha 5 make a special appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Zack is a bully who needs to be stopped.Jason has a daddy kink,(but he keeps denying it).Kim has no personality,(and the beginnings of a roasting problem).Trini only talks when she feels it's necessary,(mostly to call out people's bullshit).Billy is scared,(and done with the bullshit).and Tommy didn't sign up for this.Basically, the (crack fic) group chat au no one asked for





	1. Power Hoes (the begining)

**Zaddy** has created a chat 

 **Zaddy** has added  **TriceraTrini** **,**   **TearinUpMyHart** , **BillyCranston** , & **Moo** to the chat

 **Zaddy:** is it just me or was jason hella "im not taking good control of my team, spank me daddy zordon" during training today

 **TriceraTrini:** lmaoooooo the kink shaming

 **TearinUpMyHart:** omg

 **Moo:** saYS THE ONE WHOS NAME IS Z A D D Y

 **Zaddy** has changed their name to **Attendance?WhoIsShe?**

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** BITCH WHERE

 **BillyCranston:** I don't appreciate the language,

 **BillyCranston:** but he's got you there Jason.

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** thank you Billy

 **Moo:** fucssdfggjk

 **TearinUpMyHart:** zack i think you broke jason

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** maybe jason shouldn't have been TAL K IN G S HIT (⌐■_■)

 **Moo:** bUT I W AS N T

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **TearinUpMyHart:** hey guys?

 **TearinUpMyHart:** where's trini?

 **TearinUpMyHart:** shes been really quiet...

 **TriceraTrini:** bc this conversation is drier than jason's cooking

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** OOOOOOO BURRRRRN

 **Moo:**  hey!!!!!

 **Moo:** i'll have you know i'm a great cook

 **Moo:** right kim

 **TearinUpMyHart:** ...

 **TearinUpMyHart** has left the chat

 **Moo:** ru d e

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **BillyCranston:** I don't think she likes your cooking Jason. :/

 **Moo:** yeah. I thought she did :/

 **TriceraTrini** has added **TearinUpMyHart** to the chat

 **TriceraTrini:** kim you GOTTA stay these guys S U C K

 **BillyCranston:** :c

 **TriceraTrini:** not you billy

 **BillyCranston:** :D

 **Moo:** ru d e

 **Moo:** what is it pick on jason day???

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** fake (งT∩T)ง

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** and every day is pick on jason day boo

 **TriceraTrini:** ^^^

 **TearinUpMyHart:** seriously jason, get w the program

 **TriceraTrini:** zack you GOTTA change your name

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** but y tho

 **TriceraTrini:** we get it

 **TriceraTrini:** you NEVER go to school

 **TriceraTrini:** but d a m n

 **TriceraTrini:** that shit is ob NO XIO U S

 **Moo:** obnoxious name for an obnoxious person (งT∩T)ง

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** you mad?

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** O R N A H

╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

 **Moo:** (ಠ_ಠ)

 **TriceraTrini:** seriously tho

 **TriceraTrini:** who came up w these bullshit names

 **TearinUpMyHart:** the same person who called this chat "power hoes"

 **Moo:** i don't like my name either this shit isn't funny zack

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?:** moi???????└(・o・)┘

 **Moo:** yes

 **Moo:** f u

 **Moo** has changed their name to **The#1Bicon**

 **TearinUpMyHart:** UM

 **TearinUpMyHart:** EXC U S E ME

 **The#1Bicon:** YES

 **TearinUpMyHart:** CHANGE THAT SHIT

 **TearinUpMyHart:** WE ALL KNOW IM #1

 **The#1Bicon:** LET ME H A VE THIS

 **TearinUpMyHart:** nO

 **TearinUpMyHart:** CHANGE IT

 **TearinUpMyHart:** BEFORE I COME TO YOUR HOUSE

 **TearinUpMyHart:** AN D

 **TearinUpMyHart:** BE A T

 **TearinUpMyHart:** Y OU R

 **TearinUpMyHart:** A S S

 **The#1Bicon:** └(ಥ_ಥ)┘

 **The#1Bicon** has changed their name to **Dad**

 **Dad:** there

 **Dad:** HAPPY

 **Dad:** bc i'm not

 **Attendance?WhoIsShe?** has changed their name to **LmaoHeTriedIt**

 **TriceraTrini:** cue kink shaming in...

 **TriceraTrini:** 3...

 **TriceraTrini:** 2...

 **TriceraTrini:** 1...

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** I KN E W JASON HAD A DADDY KINK

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** YOU SEE?

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** I C A L L E D IT

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** THATS WHY HE WANTED ZORDON TO COME OUT OF THE WALL SO BAD

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** SO HE COULD C O M E OUT OF THE CLOSET

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** AND HIS FANTASIES COULD C O M E TO LIFE

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** AND HE COULD C O M E

 **TriceraTrini:** zordon** (on his face)**

 **Dad** has left the chat

 **TearinUpMyHart:** lmaooooooooooooo you guys made him leave

 **BillyCranston:** ...that was kinda mean Zack. I think you should apologize.

 **BillyCranston** had added **Dad** to the chat

 **BillyCranston:** Zack?

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** jason I'm sorry...

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** you want zordon to fuck you so bad

 **Dad:** (ಠ_ಠ)

 **Dad:** fuck you zack

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** no thanks i don't have a daddy kink

 **TearinUpMyHart:** lmaooo the disrespect

 **TearinUpMyHart:** but jason's not even the dad,,,,

 **TearinUpMyHart:** he's the mom,,,,

 **TearinUpMyHart:** zordon's the dad

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Dad:** IM DONE

 **Dad:** ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 **Dad** has changed their name to **BeetRed**

 **TriceraTrini:** you didn't use beat

 **TriceraTrini:** you're learning

 **BillyCranston:** ????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** i would have made a bunch of jokes about how he beATS HIS M EA T

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** to zordon

 **BillyCranston:** ????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** you know like knocks one out?

 **BillyCranston:** ???????????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** chokes the chicken?

 **BillyCranston:** ????????????????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** kneads the knob?

 **BillyCranston:** ???????????????????????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** milks the moose?

 **BillyCranston:** ??????????????????????????????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** doing the SO LIT A RY R H U MB A????

 **BeetRed:** N OW YOURE JUST M AKI NG S HIT UP

 **TriceraTrini:** HE JERKS OFF

 **TriceraTrini:** HE WAS GONNA SAY HE JERKS OFF

 **TriceraTrini:**  ,,,,,,to zordon

 **BillyCranston:** ohhhhhhh

 **BillyCranston:** ....

 **BillyCranston:** ewwwwww

 **TearinUpMyHart:** lmao yeah

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** KIM

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** IM ON YOUR ASS NOW

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** ALL YOUVE DONE IS LAUGH THIS WHOLE FIC

 **TearinUpMyHart:** that's not true

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** [kimlaughing1.jpg]

 **TearinUpMyHart:** that was oNE TIME

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** [kimlaughing2.jpg]

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** [kimlaughing3.jpg]

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** [kimlaughing4.jpg]

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** [kimlaughing5.jpg]

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** [kimlaughing6.jpg]

 **TriceraTrini:** alRITE ZACK

 **TriceraTrini:** YOU MADE UR P O I N T

 **TriceraTrini:** KIM HAS NO PERSONALITY

 **TearinUpMyHart:** R U DE

 **BeetRed:** (but true)**

 **BeetRed:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **TearinUpMyHart:** jason you tuRN bEeT rEd whenever we're in the same room as zordon shut up

 **BeetRed:** NAHT TRUE (งಥ_ಥ)ง

 **TriceraTrini:** GUYS

 **TriceraTrini:** lay off the zordon jokes

 **BeetRed:** thank you (^_^)

 **TriceraTrini:** look at the way he spelled not

 **TriceraTrini:** i think he busted too many nuts so he's not functioning correctly

 **TearinUpMyHart:** OOOOOOOOOOO BURRRRRRRRRRN

 **BeetRed:** hello, 911?

 **BeetRed:** i'm being attACKED

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** kim wtf that's M Y LI N E

 **TearinUpMyHart:** you jUST SAID I WAS LAUGHING TOO MUCH

 **TearinUpMyHart:** WH A T D O YO U W AN T F R O M M E

 **TriceraTrini** has changed their name to **Kims_Personality**

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** when you don't have a personality so your gf has to save the day

 **TearinUpMyHart:** nOT MY GF

 **BeetRed:** *watches as kim profusely sweats* 

 **Kims_Personality:** ummmm,,,,we're N O T even dating?????

 **BillyCranston:** wait, you guys aren't dating??????

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** no they are

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** THEYRE JUST L I A R S

 **TearinUpMyHart:** i'm not a liar,,,,,

 **TearinUpMyHart:** ,,,,,i'm a

 **TearinUpMyHart:** FLIER

 **TearinUpMyHart:** get it?

 **TearinUpMyHart:** bc my zord is a ptERODACTYL

 **TearinUpMyHart:** ooooo

 **Kims_Personality:** i2g my eyes just rolled out of my head

 **TearinUpMyHart** has changed their name to **PtearinUpMyHart**

 **LmaoHeTriedIt** has changed their name to **LmaoSheTriedIt**

 **LmaoSheTriedIt:** BOI

 **LmaoSheTriedIt:** IM O N YOUR ASS

 **LmaoSheTriedIt:** AGAIN

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** omg trini change your name back so we match :))))))

 **Kims_Personality:** ...

 **Kims_Personality:** so how bout that sports ball game today guys?

 **LmaoSheTriedIt:** they really kicked those home runs huh?

 **BeetRed:** dunked those touchdowns?

 **BillyCranston:** guys...none of those sports match...

 **PtearinUpMyHart:** :((((((((

 **BillyCranston:** what's wrong kim?

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** they're being mean to me :(((((

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** i asked trini to change her name back so we matched with the whole dinosaur theme

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** and she's igNORING ME

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** LIKE A F AK E PERSON

 **Kims_Personality:** Kims_Personality has changed their name to

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** :D

 **LmaoSheTriedIt:** B R U H LMAOOOO

 **BeetRed:** oh come on kim i thought you were better than that

 **LmaoSheTriedIt:** i K N O W Y OU RE NOT TALKING

 **LmaoSheTriedIt** has changed their name to **LmaoHeTriedIt**

 **BeetRed:** what did i do

 **Kims_Personality:** you tried it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **BillyCranston:** [thuglife.gif]

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** ZACK

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** IM ON YOUR ASS NOW

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** YOUVE SAID OOOOOOOOO LIKE 90 TIMES

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** GET

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** A

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** DIFFERENT

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** WORD

 **BillyCranston:**.....

 **BeetRed:** ......

 **Kims_Personality:** ......

 **LmaoHeTriedIt** has changed their name to **ImOnUrAssNow**

 **BeetRed:** o shit

 **BeetRed:** it's on now

 **Kims_Personality:** jason you reeaaally shouldn't have said that

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** bc kim thinks i need a new phrase

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** bc this is how we coming now

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** also

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** JA S ON

 **BeetRed:** fuCK

 **BeetRed** has left the chat

 **ImOnUrAssNow** has added **BeetRed** to the chat

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** [nonononottoday.gif]

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** BOI

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** ur a MAMMAL

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** HOW U HATCH OUT OF AN ADULT EGG

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** ol' went from 5 to 45 headass

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** ol' i'm your brother but call me uNCLE Jason now headass

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** lol

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** KIM

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** I CHANGED MY NAME FOR YOU

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** I DIDNT FORGET

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** [fthisshitimout.gif]

 **PtearingUpMyHart** has left the chat

 **ImOnUrAssNow** has added **PtearingUpMyHart** to the chat

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** [roasthand.gif]

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** *breathes in*

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** BOI

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** HOW U GO 2 THE BATHROOM LOOKING LIKE YOUR AVERAGE GIRL NEXT DOOR THEN COME OUT LOOKING LIKE A BISEXUAL MESS™

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** SPEAKING OF MESSES

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** WHADDID U DO W THE HAIR

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** DID U JUST FUCKIN LEAVE IT THERE

 **Kims_Personality** has removed **ImOnUrAssNow** from the chat

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** thANK G O D

 **BeetRed:** why couldn't you do that when he was roasting ME (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Kims_Personality:** bc it's funny when he roasts you

 **BeetRed:** :(((((((

 **Kims_Personality:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **BillyCranston:** I don't think it's funny when he roasts anybody

 **BillyCranston:** I'm scared to say anything because he might roast me :c

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** he wouldn't roast you billy

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** none of us would

 **PtearingUpMyHart:**  i would totally roast jason tho

 **Kims_Personality:** reblogged

 **BeetRed:** :((((((

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** trini

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** seriously

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** change your name

 **Kims_Personality:** no i like it

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** pwease

 **PtearingUpMyHart:** for me

 **Kims_Personality:** i meAN

 **Kims_Personality:** I DON T EVEN L I KE THIS N AM E

 **Kims_Personality** has changed their name to **Trifecta**

 **BillyCranston:** ooh nice word ***thumbs up emoji***

 **BeetRed:** trifecta????

 **Trifecta:** i predicted when zack was gonna roast you three times

 **BillyCranston:** ohhhh that makes sense

 **BeetRed:** ????

 **BillyCranston:** a trifecta is a type of bet in which the bettor, which would be Trini, predicts something correctly three consecutive times

 **PtearingUpMyHart** has changed their name to **SinnamonRoll**

 **SinnamonRoll** has added **ImOnUrAssNow** to the chat

 **SinnamonRoll:** this is your last chance

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** ,,,,,,who tf are you

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** welp as the roast master of the group it's my job to roast you as an introduction

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** wAIT A M INU T E

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** SINCE WH E N DO WE HAVE O T H E R FRIENDS????

 **SinnamonRoll:** we don't

 **SinnamonRoll:** it's me

 **SinnamonRoll:** kim

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** ohhhhhhhhh i get it now

 **ImOnUrAssNow:** bc you're such a big part of trini's diet you might as well be food

 **Trifecta: *sweats*** ,,,,, 

 **SinnamonRoll:** ,,,,,

 **Trifecta** has left the chat

 **SinnamonRoll** has left the chat

 **ImOnUrAssNow** has changed their name to **RoastLord**

 **BeetRed:** oh no

 **RoastLord:** >:)))))))

 **BeetRed:** [nottodaysatan.gif]

 **BeetRed** has left the chat

 **RoastLord:** aw

 **RoastLord:** all my targets left,,,,

 **BillyCranston:** ...

 **BillyCranston** has left the chat

 **RoastLord:** fuCK


	2. Super Herhoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaamn Ryann
> 
> Back at it again with the group chat au two people asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I would have been finished with this about an hour ago but I did something and messed it up :(((((
> 
> BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT. 
> 
> So here we go. Power Hoes pt 2 
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

**RoastLord** has changed the name of the chat to **Super Herhoes**

 **RoastLord** has added **SinnamonRoll** , **Trifecta** , **BeetRed** , and **BillyCranston** to the chat

 **RoastLord:**  you guys like the new name?

 **RoastLord:** you get it?

 **RoastLord:** super herHOES

 **RoastLord:** like super heroes

 **RoastLord:** but with hoes at the end 

 **Trifecta** has left the chat

 **RoastLord:** y must she be so mean 2 me

 **SinnamonRoll:** bc you make jokes like super herhoes

 **SinnamonRoll:** and she was still trying to sleep

 **BeetRed:** how would you know????

 **BeetRed:** also it's like 11 o'clock????

 **SinnamonRoll:** ,,,,,,

 **SinnamonRoll** has left the chat

 **RoastLord:** jason

 **RoastLord:** it's obvi

 **BeetRed:** ????

 **RoastLord:** wait

 **RoastLord** has added **Trifecta** and **SinnamonRoll** to the chat

 **RoastLord:** so trini

 **Trifecta:** what

 **RoastLord:** i'm assuming you ATE well last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Trifecta:** we are nOT doing this rn

 **BeetRed:** ohhhhh you mean they slept together

 **RoastLord:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **RoastLord:** nO SH I T J AS O N

 **SinnamonRoll:** whaaaaaat

 **SinnamonRoll:** psh

 **SinnamonRoll:** noooooooo

 **Trifecta** has changed their name to **ThatsHomophobic**

 **ThatsHomophbobic:** just bc i'm gay doesn't mean i automatically wanna fuck every hot girl i see

 **SinnamonRoll:** you think i'm hot?

 **ThatsHomophobic:** fuCK

 **ThatsHomophobic** has left the chat

 **RoastLord:** :))))))))

 **BillyCranston:** So...

 **BillyCranston:** DID you guys sleep together????

 **SinnamonRoll** has left the chat

 **BeetRed:** that's a yes

 **RoastLord:** Billy

 **RoastLord:** my dude, my guy, my bud, my compadre, my son

 **BeetRed:** he is nO T YOUR SON

 **RoastLord:** shut up

 **RoastLord:** little bill

 **RoastLord:** wya

 **BillyCranston:** ooh :)

 **BillyCranston** has changed their name to **LittleBill**

 **LittleBill:** :D

 **RoastLord:** this is so precious

 **RoastLord:** i'm taking screenshots

 **LittleBill:** :3

 **LittleBill:** well, what do you want zack

 **RoastLord:** they deFINITELY fucked

 **BeetRed:**  oh yea 100%

 

* * *

 

 **Sun & Moon** | **RoastLord** | **ThatsHomophobic** |

 **RoastLord:** yo

 **ThatsHomophobic:** ohmYGOD W O T

 **RoastLord:** d a m n girl

 **RoastLord:** i was just gonna ask you a question

 **RoastLord:** what in aggravation [cowboyhat.jpg]

 **ThatsHomophobic:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **RoastLord:** so,,,,

 **RoastLord:** ,,,,how was kim

 **ThatsHomophobic:** BLOCKT

 

* * *

 

 **The** **Only Good Rangers :)))** | **BeetRed** | **LittleBill** | **SinnamonRoll** | **ThatsHomophobic** |

 **BeetRed:** okay guys i think we need to address the elephant in the room

 **ThatsHomophobic:** jason this isn't a room

 **ThatsHomophobic:** it's a shitty group chat au

 **BeetRed:** can u nO T

 **SinnamonRoll:** tf do you want jason

 **SinnamonRoll:**  i was busy doing,,,,

 **SinnamonRoll:** ,,,,things

 **ThatsHomophobic** has changed their name to **Things**

 **Things:** yeah jason tf you want

 **SinnamonRoll:** ,,,,,

 **LittleBill:** congratulations guys :))))

 **Things:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **SinnamonRoll:** caN U A CT U ALL Y NO T

 **Things:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Things:** but seriously jason tf u want

 **BeetRed:** well

 **BeetRed:** before I was RU D ELY INTERRUPTED

 **Things:** :))))))

 **BeetRed:** i was gonna say we need to talk about zack's roasting problem

 **Things:** aw you need some burn cream????

 **SinnamonRoll:** lmaoooooo

 **BeetRed:** you cAN T TALK

 **BeetRed:** YOU NEED IT TOO

 **SinnamonRoll:** trini jason's bullying me :((((

 **Things:** LISTEN

 **Things:** i W I L L go all ricegum jr in this bitch

 **Things:** keep it up jason keep it up

 **BeetRed:** !!!!!!

 **BeetRed:** M E └(°o°)┘

 **BeetRed:** WTF DID I DO

 **Things:** [ivegotmyeyesonyou.gif]

 **SinnamonRoll:** [sokkawatertribe.gif]

 

* * *

 

 **2013 Tumblr** | **RoastLord** | **SinnamonRoll** |

 **RoastLord:** so,,,,,

 **RoastLord:** ,,,,,trini huh

 **SinnamonRoll:** ***sweats*** ,,,,,

 **RoastLord:** so you gonna ask her to be your gf?????

 **RoastLord:** orrrrrrrr

 **SinnamonRoll:** ,,,,,she called you ricegum jr [trinithreateningjason.jpg]

 **RoastLord:** O_O

 **RoastLord:** i would call racism

 **RoastLord:** but that IS me....

 **RoastLord** has changed their name to **RicegumJr**

 **RicegumJr:** thx babe ;)

 **SinnamonRoll:** ew

 **RicegumJr:** ;))))

 **SinnamonRoll:** doNT

 

* * *

 

 **Super Herhoes** | **RicegumJr** | **BeetRed** | **LittleBill** |

 **RicegumJr** has added **SinnamonRoll** to the chat

 **RicegumJr:** hey guys

 **RicegumJr:** what happened to trini???

 **RicegumJr:** i was looking for her name but I couldn't find thatshomophobic

 **LittleBill:** bc she changed her name to things

 **LittleBill** has added **Things** to the chat

 **RicegumJr:** things?????

 **Things:** ricegum jr?????

 **LittleBill:** [kimwasdoingthings.jpg]

 **LittleBill:** [trinithreateningjason.jpg]

 **SinnamonRoll** has changed their name to **Exposed**

 **BeetRed:** lol that was perfect timing

 **Exposed:** I was waiting for the right moment lmao

 **Things:** ,,,,,he just exposed u 2,,,,,?

 **RicegumJr:** thx for the name trin

 **RicegumJr:** and also for admitting that you and kim FU C K E D

 **Things:** BLOCKT

 **Things:** AGAIN

 **Things** has left the chat

 **RicegumJr:** ,,,,,was it something i said

 **Exposed:** you truly are a dumbass huh

 **BeetRed:** reblogged ^^^^

 **LittleBill:** rebloggedx2

 **RicegumJr:** you guys are bullies (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Exposed:** i K N O W Y OU RE NOT TALKING

 **BeetRed:** frfr

 **BeetRed:** literally A L L you've done is roast us

 **Exposed** has added **Things** to the chat

 **Exposed:** tell him trini

 **Exposed:** he won't roast you

 **Things:** tell who what now????

 **LittleBill:** [kimandjasontakeastand.jpg]

 **LittleBill** has changed their name to **AllTheReceipts**

 **Things:** ohhhhh

 **Things:** yeeeeaaahh

 **Things:** zack you REEEEALLLY can't talk

 **RicegumJr:** if you don't shut up with your ol' still shorter than me when i'm sitting down headass

 **Things:** rlly????

 **Things:** this how we coming now????

 **Things:** bet ***okay emoji***

 **RicegumJr:** whAT THE FUVK

 **BeetRed:** ?????

 **RicegumJr:** A

 **RicegumJr:** B I G

 **RicegumJr:** A S S

 **RicegumJr:** R OC K

 **RicegumJr:** J US T F U C K IN F L E W TH R U MY F UC K I N W IN DO W

 **Things:** oops

 **Things:** my hand slipped ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **RicegumJr** has changed their name to **Traumatized**

 **Exposed:** well how big was it

 **Traumatized:** okay 1, that's what she said

 **Things:** not to you

 **Exposed:** lmaooooooooooooooooooo

 **AllTheRecipts:** [thuglife.gif]

 **Traumatized:**  i honestly feel so attacted rn

 **Things:** good

 **Traumatized** has left the chat

 **BeetRed:** omg i'm deaddddddddd

 **Things:** only on the inside

 **BeetRed:** can we go O N E D A Y without roasting me?????

 **Exposed:** but y tho

 **Things:** reblogged ^^^^^

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Traumatized** , **Zordon** , and **Apha5** the chat

 **Zordon:** Good evening Rangers.

 **Exposed:** ewwwww green messages

 **Zordon:** ????

 **BeetRed:** nvm her

 **BeetRed:** she's ignorant

 **Exposed:** R U DE

 **Zordon:** ...okay?

 **Zordon:** Anyway, remember Rangers, you have training tomorrow at 1600 hours.

 **Alpha5:** Also known as 4 o'clock ***thumbs up emoji***

 **Traumatized:** so alpha,,,,,

 **Alpha5:** Yes Master...

 **Alpha5:** Wait, which Ranger are you?

 **Traumatized:** that's not important

 **Traumatized:** what's important is your relationship w Siri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Alpha5:** ...

 **Alpha5:** I left my...

 **Alpha5:** self running...I have to go. Bye Rangers, and Master Zordon!

 **Alpha5** has left the chat

 **Zordon:** That was....

 **Zordon:**  Interesting...

 **Zordon:** So, why do you all have these strange nicknames?

 **Traumatized** has removed **AllTheReceipts** from the chat

 **Traumatized:** no reason :)))

 **Zordon:** Who was "AllTheReceipts"???

 **BeetRed:** there's no need to worry Zordon, i have this ALL under control

 **Zordon:** Okay. So you're Jason. And "Exposed" is one of the girls.

 **Zordon:** I'm assuming "Traumatized" is Trini? She always seems that way in the ship.

 **Things:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Things** has left the chat

 **Zordon:** Or maybe that was Trini...but why did she leave? Was it something I said?

 **Exposed:** too bad billy's not here he would have had the PERFECT screenshot

 **Zordon:** Was "AllTheReceipts" Billy???

 **Exposed:** sHIT

 **Traumatized:** your name is "exposed" for a reason lmao

 **Exposed:** yeah and your name is "traumatized" for a reason

 **Exposed:**  dONT MAKE IT X2

 **Traumatized:** d a m n girl tf did i ever do to u

 **Exposed:** u lived 

 **Exposed** has left the chat

 **Traumatized:** wHAT KIND OF RUDENESS

 **Traumatized:**  Y RU ALL P ER S O NA L L Y A T AC K I NG M E

 **Zordon:** Why does everyone keep leaving????

 **Zordon:** What am I doing wrong???

 **BeetRed:** maybe it's your overly proper grammar and punctuation

 **Zordon:** Hmm.

 **Zordon:** Good thinking Jason.

 **BeetRed:** :)))))))

 **Traumatized:** maybe you should change your name too

 **Traumatized:** to something homey

 **BeetRed:**  hoe, don't do it

 **Traumatized:** like dad

 **BeetRed:**  o h mYG O D

 **Traumatized:** bc you're the dad of the group :))))))

 **BeetRed:** DUDE

 **Traumatized:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Zordon:** I'm going to assume you're Zack.

 **Zordon:** But you know what? That's a really good idea. Maybe the other Rangers won't be so turned off by having me in the chat. :)

 **Zordon** has changed their name to **Dad**

 **Dad:** what do you think

 **Dad:** homeboys :)

 **Traumatized:** omg

 

* * *

   
**Grease Lightning** | **Traumatized** | **BeetRed** |

 **BeetRed:** Z A C K

 **BeetRed:** WH A T

 **BeetRed:** HA VE

 **BeetRed:** YO U

 **BeetRed:** D ON E

 **Traumatized:** taken screenshots :))))))

 

* * *

 

 **Rangers Minus Bossman** | **Traumatized** | **Things** | **Exposed** | **AllTheReceipts** |

 **Traumatized:** GUYS

 **Traumatized:** I DID IT

 **AllTheReceipts:** did what? Remove me from the group chat ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Exposed:** the sass lol 

 **Traumatized:** NO

 **Traumatized:** well

 **Traumatized:** yes

 **Traumatized:** BUT AFTER THAT

 **Things:** what zack, we ALL left ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Traumatized:** [jasonbeingakissass.jpg]

 **Traumatized:** [daddyzordoniscannonnow.jpg]

 **Exposed:** OHMYGOD

 **Things:** this is gOLD

 **Things:** RITA WOULD BE PROUD

 **Things:** ,,,,,i just lowkey triggered myself :(((

 **Exposed:** aw bby :(

 **AllTheReceipts:** [sendingvirtualhug.gif]

 **Things:** thx billy

 **AllTheReceipts:** :))))))

 **Things:** add us back to the chat

 **Things:** i HAVE to see this unfold for myself

 **Exposed:** reblogged

 **AllTheReceipts:** reblogedx2

 **Traumatized:** so are we gonna act like kim didn't just call trini baby???

 **Exposed:** yes ;)))))) 

 

* * *

 

  **Super Herhoes** |  **BeetRed** |  **Traumatized** |  **Dad** |

 **Traumatized** has added **AllTheReceipts** , **Exposed** , and **Things** to the chat

 **Dad:** what's up fam

 **Dad:** s

 **Dad:** fams

 **Dad:** ...Jason, do you add an s to fam?

 **BeetRed: *sweats*** no...

 **Things:** this is just as great as i thought it would be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Dad:** Trini, why is your name things???

 **Things:** billy can u not pls

 **Things:** thx

 **Dad:** Um...I'm not Billy.

 **Things:** i know

 **Things:** i was saying that in advance

 **AllTheReceipts:** i was looking too :/

 **Things:** next time :)

 **AllTheReceipts:** okay :D

 **Traumatized:**  zordon i have something important to tell you

 **Dad:** whaddup homeslice??? :)

 **Traumatized:** okay fiRST OF ALL

 **Traumatized:** sTOP [itstimetostop.gif]

 **BeetRed:** yeah you're right

 **BeetRed:** it is tiME 

 **BeetRed:** FOR C ERT A I N PEOPLE TO ST O P C E RT A IN TH I N G S :))))

 **AllTheReceipts:**  things? what is it time to stop?

 **Things:**  zordon from trying to "relate to us as teens"

 **Exposed:** ya its really sad

 **Exposed:** and uncomfortable

 **Exposed:** like jason and how he's trying not to bust a nut rn

 **Dad:** Jason, why are you trying to bust nuts???

 **Things:** lmao i lied this is even better than i though it would be :)))))

 **Traumatized:** because he's been a bad boy and its his coping mechanism 

 **Dad:** What do you mean? 

 **Traumatized:** aNYWAYS back to what i was saying before i was RU D ELY IN T E R R UP T ED  >:(((

 **Traumatized:** jason hasn't been acting right 

 **BeetRed:** cAN U A C TU A L LY N AH T 

 **Dad:** Jason, if you've been bad you shouldn't try to hide it.

 **Dad:** I need to know about things like that so if necessary you can be punished accordingly. 

 **Traumatized** : i think he needs a spanking ddy zordon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Things:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Exposed:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Traumatized:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **BeetRed:** Y R U LIEK DIS

 **Dad:** What is that face??

 **Things:** shame face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Dad:** Oh.

 **Dad:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **BeetRed:** nope

 **BeetRed:** we're nA H T DOING TH IS RN

 **BeetRed** has left the chat

 **Exposed:** so,,,,Zordon

 **Dad:** Kimberly, you DO know those are commas right???

 **Dad:** Jason said only ignorant people type like that.

 **Dad:** He said the person is especially ignorant when they think exposing people is funny. 

 **Dad:** And "exposed" is your nickname...you're not ignorant right Kimberly?

 **Exposed:** i'm tired of you and your green messages ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Exposed** has removed **Dad** from the chat

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **BeetRed** to the chat

 **Traumatized:** your daddy's gone lmao

 **BeetRed:** first of all

 **BeetRed:** fuck you zack

 **Traumatized:** nope. still no daddy kink :)))))))

 **BeetRed:** second of all

 **BeetRed:** thANK G O D

 **BeetRed:** i can finally B R E A T H E

 **Exposed:** yeah i bet you can now that your nose isn't shoved up zordon's ass anymore ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **BeetRed:** tf is her problem?

 **Things:** you just don't learn do you

 **AllTheReceipts:** apparently not

 **Traumatized:** he was probably over there like "cHOKE ME DADDY ZORDON"

 **Exposed:** nah

 **Exposed:** he was more like "nO DADDY ZORDON! I W AS N T BAD! BUT U CAN STILL SP A N K ME A N Y WA Y ;)"

 **Things:** lmfaooooooooo that was even better than what zack said

 **BeetRed:** Y WOULD U SAY TH AT LIKE U PUT ME IN SU C H AN UN C O MF OR T A BL E SI TU A TIO N LIKE U K NO W IM N O T HAPPY [kimkcrying.jpg]

 **Traumatized:** why have none of us called kim kim kardashian

 **Exposed:** YOU BETTER FUVKING NOT

 **BeetRed:** yeah she might nuke us [kimjongun.jpg]

 **Traumatized:** dude chill that might actually happen

 **AllTheReceipts:** [kimpossiblethemesong.mp4]

 **Things:** guys

 **Things:** lay off kim

 **Exposed:** thx bby  <3

 **Things** she's got enough going on at home

 **Things:** especially bc this [queenofhearts.jpg] is her mom

 **Exposed:** this is biphobic

 **BeetRed:** RITE 

 **BeetRed:** i fell for that too

 **Exposed:** i mean fuck u 

 **Exposed:**  but us bi folks have to stay together 

 **BeetRed:** ye

 **Exposed:** youre still a brown nosing bottom tho ***middle finger emojis***

 **BeetRed:**  i'm a verseeeeeeee (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Exposed** has changed their name to **The#1Bicon**

 **BeetRed:** ru d e

 **BeetRed:** nOW WOT AM I SUPPOSED TO USE

 **Things:** NoW wOt Am I sUpPoSeD tO uSe

 **AllTheReceipts:** [spongebobmeme.jpg]

 **BeetRed:** STAHP IM THINKING

 **BeetRed:** NVM I GOT IT

 **BeetRed** has changed their name to **GoodBi**

 **GoodBi:** :)))

 **The#1Bicon:** see? You're creative :)

 **GoodBi:**  O.O

 **GoodBi:** a COMPLIMENT?

 **GoodBi:** in THIS group chat?

 **GoodBi:** directed towards ME?

 **Things:** THIS is why we don't compliment you ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Traumatized:** ya your annoying

 **The#1Bicon:** and a snake :P

 **GoodBi:** well that didn't last long :(((

 **AllTheReceipts:** i don't think you're annoying jason :)

 **GoodBi:** :D

 **Things:** how to get a hot girl to date you

 **Things:** fuCK

 **Things:** I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOOGLE 

 **Traumatized:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Things: *sweats*** ,,,,,,

 **The#1Bicon:** :)))))

 **Things:** (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Things** has changed their name to  **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**  has left the chat

 **Traumatized:** lmaooooooooooooo

 **Traumatized** has added **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**  to the chat

 **Traumatized:** we all already know you think kim is hot

 **GoodBi:** ^^^

 **AllTheReceipts:** [thatshomophobic.jpg]

 **Traumatized:** but it's cool bc kim is hot

 **Traumatized:** like really hot

 **GoodBi:**  ^^^^^^rebloggedx10000000000 

 **AllTheReceipts:** kim is indeed very attractive

 **The#1Bicon:** ^_^

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** ghsjslslajsk

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** i was right this IS homophobic

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**  has left the chat

 **The#1Bicon:** nuuuuu bby come back :(((((

 

* * *

 

 **Traumatized But Functional** | **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**  | **AllTheReceipts**

 **AllTheReceipts:** how are you holding up???

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):**  well...

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):**   i honestly feel SO attacted rn :(((((

 **AllTheReceipts:**  well look on the bright side

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** ?????

 **AllTheReceipts:** [bbycomeback.jpg]

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** i honestly love that you're the receipt holder of the group sometimes

 **AllTheReceipts:** :D

  **FML(ಥ_ಥ):**  NOW ADD ME BAVK

 

* * *

 

 **Super Herhoes** | **Traumatized** | **AllTheReceipts**  | **The#1Bicon**  |  **GoodBi** |

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **FML(ಥ_ಥ)** to the chat

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** so,,,,kim

 **The#1Bicon:** yes???? :))))

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** nope

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**  has left the chat

 **The#1Bicon:** :((((((

 **The#1Bicon:** love meeeeeee

 **Traumatized:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **The#1Bicon:** ew not you

 **The#1Bicon:** nEVER YOU

 

* * *

 

 **Sun** **&** **Moon** | **Traumatized** |  **FML(ಥ_ಥ)**

 **Traumatized:** dUDE [kimwantslove.jpg]

 **Traumatized:** MAN TF UP AND

 **Traumatized:** JUST

 **Traumatized:** FUVKIN

 **Traumatized:** ASK

 **Traumatized:** HER

 **Traumatized:** OUTTTTT

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):**  umm????

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** i'm a pussy????

 **Traumatized:** don't like pussy so much you become one

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** ,,,,,,

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ):** that was actually lowkey wise????

 **Traumatized:** ;)))))

 **Traumitized:** the #1 thing on your gay agenda: asking out kimberly ann hart

 **FML(ಥ_ಥ)** has changed their name to  **FUVK**

**FUVK: *thumbs up emoji***

 

* * *

 

 **Super Herhoes** | **Traumatized** | **AllTheReceipts**  | **The#1Bicon**  | **GoodBi**  |

 **Traumatized** has added **FUVK** to the chat

 **GoodBi:** did anyone else notice trini has the shortest name in the chat?

 **GoodBi:** short name for a short person lmao

 **FUVK:** you know jason that name is really fitting for you

 **GoodBi:** ????

 **FUVK:** bc bYE

 **FUVK**  has removed **GoodBi** from the chat

 **Traumatized:** lmaooooooooooo

 **The#1Bicon:** hella yOU CANT SIT W US lmfao

 **AllTheReceipts:** haha yeah that was a good one trini

 **The#1Bicon:** we should start doing that

 **The#1Bicon:** anytime he says something dumb just go "u can't sit w us" or "bi"

 **The#1Bicon:** he'd be soooo confused

 **Traumatized:** that sounds ACTUALLY amazing

 **AllTheReceipts:** jason's kinda cute when he's confused.....

 **The#1Bicon:** awwweeee billyyyyy

 **AllTheReceipts:** (*≧∀≦*)

 **Traumatized:** but trini has something to say ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **FUVK:** ,,,,,,,,

 **Traumatized** has changed their name to **DontBOne**

 **FUVK:** right.

 **FUVK:** kimwillugooutwmesometime

 **DontBOne:** ......

 **AllTheReceipts:** ......

 **FUVK:** cAN U AC TU A L L Y N OT

 **AllTheReceipts:** sorry trini └(*~*)┘

 **DontBOne:** lmao ya sorry dude

 **The#1Bicon** has changed their name to **BisexualMess™**

 **BisexualMess™:** of fuvfjking course

 **BisexualMess™:** i've called you bby like 15 times 

 **BisexualMess™:** you're acting like I would have said no  <3

 **FUVK:** brb i have to die real quick

 **DontBOne** has changed their name to **TrimberlyIsMyAesthetic**

 **TrimberlyIsMyAesthetic** has added **GoodBi** to the chat

 **TrimberlyIsMyAesthetic:** welcome back jayjay

 **GoodBi:** ew

 **GoodBi:** don't call me that

 **GoodBi:** also trimberly???

 **GoodBi:** is your aesthetic???

 **GoodBi:** ?????

 **AllTheReceipts:** [trimberly.jpg]

 **GoodBi:** ohhhh congrats :|||

 **TrimberlyIsMyAesthetic:** hey jason?

 **GoodBi:** ya

 **TrimberlyIsMyAesthetic** has changed their name to **JayJay**

 **JayJay:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **GoodBi:** fuCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself I'm Kim when she said "I'm tired of you and your green messages" then kicked him out of the chat lmao


	3. Charlie's Gayngels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnd I'm back with the group chat AU seven people asked for 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Super Herhoes** |  **JayJay** |  **AllTheReceipts** |  **Bisexualmess™** |  **Fuvk** |  **GoodBi**

 **Bisexualmess™** has changed the name of the chat to **Charlie's Gayngels (minus billy and zack)**

 **AllTheReceipts:** um....kim?

 **JayJay:** wait,,,,

 **Bisexualmess™:** yeah?

 **AllTheReceipts:** you know i'm pan right?

 **Bisexualmess™:** ,,,,oh

 **Bisexualmess™** has changed the name of the chat to **Charlie's Gayngels (minus zack)**

 **JayJay:** UM

 **JayJay:** can we ACcEss THIS NAME FOR A SEC

 **Fuvk:** since when are u ace????

 **Fuvk:** u literally eye fuck every hot girl/and or guy u see????

 **Fuvk:** u make NO sense????

 **GoodBi:** ^^^^^

 **Bisexualmess™:** reblogged

 **AllTheReceipts:** rebloggedx2

 **JayJay:** um,,,,,

 **JayJay:** undressing and eye fucking are different???

 **Bisexualmess™** has changed the name of the chat to **Charlie's Gayngels**  

 **JayJay:** ALSO

 **JayJay:** I MET SOMEONE

 **JayJay:** :))))))

 **Fuvk:** aw zack learned how to socialize

 **Bisexualmess™:** aw cute good for you hon

 **AllTheReceipts:** [youredoingamazingsweetie.gif]

 **JayJay:** do nO T PATRONIZE ME

 **GoodBi:** now you know how I feel

 **GoodBi:** aLL THE T I M E

 **JayJay:** shut up jayjay

 **GoodBi:** FITE ME (งಥ_ಥ)ง

 **JayJay:** i did

 **JayJay:** and i kicked your ass

 **GoodBi** has left the chat

 **JayJay** has added **GoodBi** to the chat

 **JayJay:** aNYWAYS

 **JayJay:** like i said

 **JayJay:** b4 i was R UD E L Y I N TE R R UP T E D

 **Fuvk:** um,,,,so what's new?

 **JayJay:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **JayJay:** i met someone

 **JayJay:** and i got their number

 **JayJay** has added **TomTom** to the chat

 **JayJay:** guys meet Tommy Oliver

 **TomTom:** ...hi

 **Bisexualmess™:** tomtom?

 **Bisexualmess™:** cute name

 **TomTom:** thanks

 **TomTom:** uh zack?

 **TomTom:** who's in this???

 **JayJay:** me, billy cranston, kimberly hart, jason scott, and the mononymous trini

 **AllTheReceipts:** ooh good word  ***thumbs up emoji***

 **Fuvk:** good looks zack ***thumbs up emoji***

 **JayJay:** i got u bruh ***rock on emoji***

 **TomTom:** so....fuvk is trini???? And why is your name jayjay????

 **GoodBi:** yeah

 **GoodBi:** why IS your name jayjay

 **GoodBi:** >:((((((

 **JayJay:** reasons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **TomTom:** also, like super hot, recently fell from grace kimberly hart?

 **Fuvk:** watch it oliver

 **TomTom:** what????? i just wanna know!

 **TomTom:** you HAVE to admit she IS hot

 **Bisexualmess™: *sweats*** ,,,,,

 **TomTom:** shit

 **TomTom:** i JUST realized she's IN the chat....

 **TomTom:** so imma just [fadingpeacesign.gif]

 **TomTom** has left the chat

 **Fuvk:** well SHES lovely ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **JayJay:** they****

 **AllTheReceipts:** ????

 **AllTheReceipts:** they use they/them pronouns????

 **JayJay:** ya

 **JayJay:** they're nonbinary

 **Bisexualmess™:** [themoreyouknow.gif]

 **Fuvk:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Bisexualmess™:** awe bby  <3

 **Fuvk:** <3

 **JayJay:** HA

 **JayJay:** GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY [hagay.gif]

 **Bisexualmess™:** what kind of bi erasure

 **GoodBi:** reblogged

 **AllTheReceipts:** jason i'm on your blog rn

 **AllTheReceipts:** it's just a bunch of pictures of this actress that looks JUST like kim

 **AllTheReceipts:** [naomiscott.jpg]

 **Fuvk:** naomi scott??? more like naomi's hott ***heart eye emojis***

 **GoodBi:** rebloged (literally. it was on my blog lmao)

 **JayJay:** DAUYMMMMNNN MA

 **JayJay:** can i like

 **JayJay:** ma r r y her????

 **GoodBi:** no

 **GoodBi:** she's already married :(((((

 **JayJay:** [ujusthavetolieandsaythaturfine.jpg]

 **Bisexualmess™:** what?

 **Bisexualmess™:** that literally looks nOTHING like me

 **Bisexualmess™:** that's so racist

 **Bisexualmess™:** r u trying to say all indians look alike?????

 **Bisexualmess™:** bc fiTE M E (งT∩T)ง

 **Fuvk:** nah babe you guys TOTALLY look alike

 **AllTheReceipts:** ^^^^^

 **JayJay:** idk....i kind of agree w kim

 **JayJay:** hold up lets get an outside opinion

 **JayJay** has added **TomTom** to the chat

 **JayJay:** tommy

 **TomTom:** ya

 **JayJay:** please tell trini and jason they're on crack for thinking kim looks like naomi scott

 **AllTheReceipts:** what about me?????

 **JayJay:** and tell billy this is the first time he's not right

 **TomTom:** who now?????

 **Bisexualmess™:** mo from lemonade mouth

 **Bixsexualmess™:** who they're trying to say i look like

 **Bisexualmess™:** bc they're RACIST ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **AllTheReceipts:** [naomiscott.jpg]

 **TomTom:** now SHE was hot

 **TomTom:** but uh yeah

 **TomTom:** y'all look alike

 **JayJay:** um,,,,,

 **JayJay:** WHERE

 **Bisexualmess™:** reblogged

 **GoodBi:** umm,,,,

 **GoodBi:** ,,,,,ur blog is just a bunch of off guards of trini????

 **Bisexualmess™:** shhhhhhhhh

 **Fuvk:** ???????

 **Bisexualmess™:** bi bi bi

 **Bisexualmess™** has left the chat

 **Fuvk:** i'm scared????

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Bisexualmess™** to the chat

 **Bisexualmess™:** but can we go back to the original conversation???

 **Bisexualmess™:** abt how zack is a wannabe fuckboy???

 **JayJay:** um,,,,

 **JayJay:** i'm a 17 yo virgin??????

 **TomTom:** lmao u rang?????

 **JayJay:**  AND an asexual?????

 **TomTom:** oh guess the call wasn't for me

 **AllTheReceipts:** sorry tommy

 **TomTom:** forrr????

 **AllTheReceipts** has removed **TomTom** from the chat

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Dad** and **Alpha5** to the chat

 **Bisexualmess™:** ew green messages ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **GoodBi: *sweats*** ,,,,,,,

 **Fuvk:** !1!!!11!1 

 **Fuvk:** my favorite show is back :)))))

 **JayJay:**  mood^^^^

 **GoodBi** has changed their name to **NahtDoingThisRN**

 **Dad:** Good afternoon Rangers. I would like to inform you that we will be adding a new ranger to the team soon. The Green Ranger.

 **Bisexualmess™:** green? Like your nasty messages??? ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Dad:** Nice to see you too Kimberly.

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ignore her

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** clearly she's STILL ignorant

 **Bisexualmess™:** jason if you call me ignorant oNE M OR E TI M E ddy zdn isn't gonna be the O N LY reason you can't walk straight

 **JayJay:** OOOOOOHH BURRRRNNNNN

 **Fuvk:** lmaooooooooooooooo

 **AllTheReceipts:** [surprisedpatrick.jpg]

 **Dad:** Jason? Are you not walking straight? Why didn't you tell me? Come see me after training one day and we can have a private talk about it.

 **JayJay:** for some reason I feel like jason won't be doing much tALKING

 **JayJay:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Bisexualmess™:** yeah his mouth will be too full ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Fuvk:** lmao it wouldn't be the FIRST time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **AllTheReceipts:** full of????

 **Fuvk:** richard ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Bisexualmess™:** [micdrop.gif]

 **JayJay:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **NahtDoingThisRN** has left the chat

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **NahtDoingThisRN** to the chat

 **Alpha5:** I have a reading that the next ranger is located in Angel Grove too!

 **Alpha5:** Now, it's just a matter of finding him or her!

 **Alpha5:** The fun part!

 **JayJay:** funner than what you and siri did last night???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Alpha5:** Gotta go! Bye Rangers and Master Zordon!

 **Alpha5** has left the chat

 **Dad:** Zachary, why must you do that?

 **Dad:** Alpha 5 has no such relations with this so called "Siri" so you can stop making accusational statements about it.

 **JayJay:** y bc that's ur girl?

 **Dad** has left the chat

 **Bisexualmess™:** OOOOOOOHHHHHH JASONS BEEN REPLACED

 **Bisexualmess™:** HOWS IT FEEL BITCH

 **JayJay:** it wouldn't be the fiRST T I ME LMAO

 **NahtDoingThisRN** has left the chat

 **Fuvk:** lmao when daddy denies you and you're depressed

 **JayJay:** lmfaooooooooo

 **AllTheReceipts:** GUYS! Why do you ALWAYS have to be so mean to Jason?! He's TRYING!

 **JayJay:** we're sorry billy

 **JayJay:** add him back so we can apologize ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **AllTheReceipts:** zack you didn't really even apologize last time i did that

 **Bisexualmess™:** i thought it was a pretty good apology

 **Fuvk:** same

 **Fuvk:** that shit was hI L A R IOU S

 **AllTheReceipts:** ugh

 

* * *

 

 **The Trio** | **AllTheReceipts** | **NahtDoingThisRN** | **Bisexualmess™** |

 **AllTheReceipts:** jason

 **AllTheReceipts:** kim

 **AllTheReceipts:** i'm here to lay some knowledge on you

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** lay it on me billy :)))

 **Bisexualmess™:** put it in***

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** BRUH

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** i'm a VERSE

 **Bisexualmess™:** brown nosing bottom***

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** cAN U ST O P

 **Bisexualmess™:** i would if i could but i can't so i won't :))))

 **AllTheReceipts:** KIM

 **AllTheReceipts:** STOP

 **Bisexualmess™:** [shookt.jpg]

 **Bisexualmess™:** okay,,,,,

 **AllTheReceipts:** okay.

 **AllTheReceipts:** do you guys know why zack and trini keep roasting you?

 **Bisexualmess™:** trini doesn't roast me :)))))

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** bc she's basically your gf :(((((

 **Bisexualmess™:** ya ***heart eye emoji***

 **Bisexualmess™:** lmao why the sad face? what are you jealous or something???

 **NahtDoingThisRN: *sweats*** lmao noooooo

 **AllTheReceipts:** you know what?

 **AllTheReceipts:** nvm

 **AllTheReceipts:** suffer

 **AllTheReceipts:** see if i care  >:((( [youcanchoke.gif]

 

* * *

 

 **Tomack** | **JayJay** | **TomTom** |

 **JayJay:** so tommy

 **TomTom:** um...wth is "tomack"?????

 **JayJay:** our ship name bby <33333

 **TomTom:** .....

 **JayJay:** r u free tom???

 **TomTom:** ya

 **TomTom:** everyday

 **TomTom:** i live in america zack

 **TomTom:** everybody's "free"

 **TomTom:** why would i be an exception

 **JayJay:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **JayJay:** i meant tomorrow

 **TomTom:** oh lmao

 **TomTom:** ya why

 **JayJay:** since we have matching names we should go on a date

 **JayJay:** find out what else we have in common ;)))))

 **TomTom:** ....okay....

 **TomTom:** but if you make it weird i'm blocking you

 **JayJay:** that's fair

 

* * *

 

 **Sun & Moon** | **JayJay** | **Fuvk** |

 **JayJay:** WHO HAS THE JUICE

 **Fuvk:** shop rite????

 **JayJay:** no

 **JayJay:** me dumbass

 **JayJay:** i have a date w tommy tomorrow 

 **Fuvk:** frfr???

 **JayJay:** [zackaskstommyout.jpg]

 **Fuvk:** congratulations

 **Fuvk:**  also

 **Fuvk:** DO NOT call me a dumbass dumbass

 **JayJay** has changed their name to **ShopRite**

 **Fuvk:** lmao whaaaaaat

 **ShopRite:** bc i have the juice

 **Fuvk:** [slowclap.gif]

 

* * *

 

 **Charlie's Gayngels** | **ShopRite** | **AllTheReceipts** | **Bisexualmess™**  | **Fuvk**

 **ShopRite** has added **NahtDoingThisRN** to the chat

 **Bisexualmess™:** shop rite????

 **Fuvk:** [zackhasthejuice.jpg]

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** lame

 **Bisexualmess™:** ^^^^^ lmao

 **ShopRite:** kim if u don't shut ur bubblegum dumdum looking ass the fuck up

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** lmao i love that vine

 **ShopRite:** u thought that was funny?

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ,,,,,yes???

 **ShopRite:** u think ur off the hook?

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ***sweats*** ,,,,,

 **ShopRite:** i think the fuck not u trick ass bitch

 **ShopRite:** both of y'all bring them asses HERE boi

 **ShopRite:** J AS O N

 **ShopRite:** KIM LEFT U HANGING 4 A GIRL

 **ShopRite:** BC SHE RIPPED OFF HER LOCKER DOOR

 **ShopRite:** SO STFU

 **ShopRite:** K I M BE R L Y

 **ShopRite:** YOU KISSED JASON

 **Bisexualmess™:** lmao whaaaaaaattt

 **Bisexualmess™:** pshhhhh

 **Bisexualmess™:** noooooooo

 **ShopRite:** [kimandjasonkiss.mp4]

 **ShopRite:** SHUT UR OL "I RLLY WANNA B THE GIRL WHO KISSES U RN" HEADASS UP

 **ShopRite:** UR N O T SLICK

 **Bisexualmess™** has left the chat

 **NahtDoingThisRN** has left the chat

 **Fuvk:** ,,,,,brb i gotta go kick some ass

 **AllTheReceipts:** i tried to tell them smdh

 

* * *

   
**Every Van Is That Kind Of Van** | **Bisexualmess™** | **NahtDoingThisRN** |

 **Bisexualmess™:** FUCK

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** FUCK

 **Bisexualmess™:** FUCK

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** FUCK

 **Bisexualmess™:** FUCK

 **NahbtDoingThisRN:** FUVK

 **Bisexualmess™:** FUCK TRINI

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** no

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** she's gay

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** i mean i would bc she's cute and everything

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** but she's gay

 **Bisexualmess™:** gee thanks for letting me know you'd fuck my gf ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Bisexualmess™:** bUT THATS N O T WHAT I MEANT DUMBASS

 **Bisexualmess™:** I MEANT FUCK SHES PROBABLY UPSET

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** WHAGHDNFYDHE

 **Bisexualmess™:** jase?

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** eyeik%{*~!j >|!•

 **Bisexualmess™:** jason?

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** 363)3$:@(Gekshy >€|£%he

 **Bisexualmess™:** jason what's going on

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ]#]€. >?$$3646&heus636:)hdjdb

 **Bisexualmess™:** jason are you okay???

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ow.... (ಥ_ಥ)

 

* * *

   
**Charlie's Gayngels** | **ShopRite** | **AllTheReceipts** | **Fuvk** |

 **ShopRite** has added **Bisexualmess™** to the chat

 **ShopRite** has added **NahtDoingThisRN** to the chat

 **ShopRite:** i have an eerie feeling like i murdered jason lmao

 **AllTheReceipts:** bc you probably DID ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **ShopRite:** lmao oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **AllTheReceipts:** welp i guess we need a new shiro bc jason's dead

 **ShopRite:** pssssssssshhh

 **ShopRite:** jason was nOT shiro

 **ShopRite:** if anything he was coran

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** R U DE

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** i TOTALLY A M SHIRO

 **ShopRite:** nah

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** YA

 **ShopRite:** just bc shiro is the leader and ur the "leader" doesn't mean ur automatically shiro

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** YES IT DOES

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** IM SHIRO UR LANCE, BILLY IS PIDGE, TRINI IS KEITH, AND KIM IS HUNK BY DEFAULT

 **ShopRite:** i am nO T LANCE

 **ShopRite:** U CAN DROP THT SHIT RN

 **ShopRite:** LANCE IS W KEITH

 **ShopRite:** NO OFFENCE TRINI

 **ShopRite:** BUT NO

 **ShopRite:** JUST N O

 **Fuvk:** ^^^^^^

 **AllTheReceipts:** jason IS shiro tho

 **AllTheReceipts:** they're both broken...

 **AllTheReceipts:** well acTUALLY....

 **AllTheReceipts:**  shiro makes GOOD decisions for his team....

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** H E Y

 **ShopRite:** lmao truuuuuuu

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** i make good decisions!!!

 **ShopRite:** you do???

 **NahtDoingThisRn:** yes!!!

 **ShopRite:** lmao remember that time when u LI T E R AL L Y L E D US TO D EA T H????

 **ShopRite:** billy?

 **AllTheReceipts:**  MY death to be exact

 **AllTheReceipts:** [billydies:(.mp4]

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ,,,,,,,

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** ,,,,where's kim????

 **ShopRite:** EXACTLY 

 **NahtDoingThisRN:**  i'll ft her

 **ShopRite:** thts why ur nOT shiro

 **ShopRite:** not to mention 

 **ShopRite;** shiro's hot 

 **AllTheReceipts:** that's nOT why he's not shiro 

 **AllTheReceipts:** trust me 

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** DO N O T CALL KIM

 **ShopRite:** lmao what happened

 **AllTheReceipts:** ^^^^

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** TRINI ANSWERED AND SAID KIM WAS "B US Y"

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** BUT SHE HAD THIS WET STUFF ON HER FACE AND LEGS OVER HER SHOULDERS

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** AND I S2G I HEARD SOME SEXUAL NOISES COMING FROM KIM

 **ShopRite:** omg u called them in the middle of the nasty?????

 **ShopRite:** lmfaoooooooooooooooo

 **NahtDoingThisRN:** I FEEL PE R SO N A LL Y A T T AC K E D

 **ShopRite:** this is the best thing since zordon said u needed 2 b "punished" lmao

 **NahtDoingThisRN** has changed their name to **Scarred4Lyfe**

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** T HAT WASNT FUNNY ZACK

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** I A CT U A L L Y GOT IN TROUBLE  >:(((((

 **ShopRite:** lmao "oops" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **AllTheReceipts:** that's IT

 **AllTheReceipts:** i'm TIRED of you guys always attacking jason

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** me too

 **AllTheReceipts:** he's trying his best and you guys always make fun of him for no reason

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** ^^^^^^

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** SAY IT AGAIN FOR THE PPL IN THE BACK

 **Bisexualmess™:** lmao i'm back guys

 **Bisexualmess™:** what'd i miss?

 **AllTheReceipts:** nvm then ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** nuuuuuu u were doing so welllll

 **ShopRite:** GUYS

 **ShopRite:** can we talk abt something serious???

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** i guess

 **Bisexualmess™:** ok

 **AllTheReceipts:** nothing you say is serious ( ͡°_ʖ ͡° )

 **Fuvk:** lmaooooo ^^^^

 **Bisexualmess™:** reblogged

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** rebloggedx100000000

 **ShopRite:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **ShopRite:** guys

 **ShopRite:** this is one of those few times i wanna be serious hear me out

 **ShopRite:** you remember what zordon said abt the green ranger earlier?

 **AllTheReceipts:** [greenrangerisnear.jpg]

 **ShopRite:** i think it might be tommy

 **Fuvk:** ur boo thang?????

 **Bisexualmess™:** "boo thang"??? ur so cute lol  <3

 **Fuvk:** staph (*≧∀≦*)

 **ShopRite:** GUYS

 **ShopRite:** WE GET IT

 **ShopRite:** U FUCKED

 **Fuvk:** damn right

 **Bisexualmess™:** problem?

 **ShopRite:** [SHOOKT.jpg]

 **ShopRite:** h O L Y FUKIN SHII T I DIDNT EX P E CT U 2 REA C T LEIK THT

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** fuCK

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** i S A W it #iseeiteverytimeiclosemyeyes

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** not even *I* expected T HA T

 **AllTheReceipts:** wow

 **AllTheReceipts:** um...congrats guys??

 **Bisexualmess™:** thx billy it was great ***thumbs up emoji***

 **ShopRite:** ohm YG O D

 **ShopRite:** NO P E

 **ShopRite** has removed **Bisexualmess™** from the chat

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** BRUH

 **Fuvk** has added **Bisexualmess™** to the chat

 **Fuvk:** after ALL that shit you kept talking

 **Fuvk:** you can't even take the fact that we A C TU A L L Y fucked????

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** reblogged ^^^

 **AllTheReceipts:** rebloggedx2

 **Bisexualmess™:** rebloggedx100000000000

 **ShopRite:** no

 **ShopRite:** now stop it b4 i remove u 2

 **ShopRite:** but frfr tho

 **ShopRite:** tommy might be the green ranger

 **ShopRite:** i'm gonna add them back

 **ShopRite:** and we'll go from there

 **ShopRite** has added **TomTom** to the chat

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** so what's up tommy

 **TomTom:** ....scarred4lyfe????

 **TomTom:** what happened while i was gone????

 **ShopRite:** crazy shit man

 **ShopRite:** CRA Z Y SH I T

 **AllTheReceipts:** [kimandtrinifucked.jpg]

 **Bisexualmess™:** fuCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally, i didn't think this chapter was all that great ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so you gotta tell me how you liked it in the comments (please)


	4. Wait, Watch Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back with the group chat AU seven people asked for 
> 
> I know I was an uploading beast over the summer posting like 2 chapters for my different stories a day sometimes and at least one story a week for like 3 or 4 straight weeks. But bc school started my updates are going to be slower and less consistent. But don't worry! I'm still writing stories! It just takes me longer to finish now. 
> 
> So please enjoy the fourth instalment of Power Hoes :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game (use water, underage drinking is bad kids): take a sip everytime zack is a crusty hoe or trini assaults someone

**Charlie's Gayngels** | **ShopRite** | **AllTheReceipts** | **Fuvk** | **Scarred4Lyfe** | **Bisexualmess™** | **TomTom**

 **Fuvk** has changed the name of the chat to **Wait, Watch Her**

 **Fuvk:** GUYS

 **Fuvk:** i just met kim's mom

 **Fuvk:** (who's super nice btw)

 **Fuvk:** and guess what she showed me

 **Bisexualmess™:** you better fucking not

 **ShopRite:** ooh now i wanna know

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** lmao me too

 **Fuvk:** okay

 **Bisexualmess™:** trini

 **Fuvk:** here

 **Bisexualmess™:** think abt this

 **Fuvk:** we

 **Bisexualmess™:** TRINI

 **Fuvk:** gooooo [kiminballet.jpg]

 **ShopRite:** IS TH AT OUR LITTLE KIMMY

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** omg

 **Scarred4lyfe:** the cuteness

 **Scarred4lyfe:** im dying

 **AllTheReceipts:** awww :)

 **Bisexualmess™:** this is a homophobic

 **Bisexualmess:** actually

 **Bisexualmess™** has changed their name to **ThisIsBiphobic**

 **Fuvk:** baaaaabe

 **Fuvk:** you were so cuteeeee

 **ShopRite:** reblogged

 **AllTheReceipts:** rebloggedx2

 **Scarred4lyfe:** rebloggedx100000

 **TomTom:** you were REALLY cute if it's any consolation :)

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** <<<<\- ***peace sign emoji***

 **ThisIsBiphobic** has left the chat

 **Fuvk:** well i changed it to wait, watch her for a reason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ShopRite:** you have a video??? (°o°)

 **Fuvk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Scarred4lyfe:** *gasps in american*

 **TomTom:** lmao when you're white and don't want to offend anybody

 **ShopRite:** lmaoooooo i'm deceased

 **ShopRite:** somebody add kim back

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **ThisIsBiphobic** to the chat

 **ShopRite:** trini has something to show us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** ???

 **AllTheReceipts:** [itscalledwaitwatchher.jpg]

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** this is a h8 crime :(((

 **Fuvk:** [partofkimsballetrecital.mp4]

 **Scarred4lyfe:** beautiful ***clapping emojis***

 **ShopRite:** *wipes tear and claps* YES.

 **ShopRite:** 10/10

 **ShopRite:** WOULD RECOMMEND

 **AllTheReceipts:** [urdoingamazingsweetie.gif]

 **TomTom:** [ilovethissongmeme.jpg]

 **Fuvk:** SEE

 **Fuvk:** THEY LOVE YOU

 **ShopRite:** but do YOU love her

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** [blinkingmeme.gif]

 **Fuvk:** ur rite this IS homophobic

 **Scarred4lyfe:** u know what i love?

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** barbecues

 **ShopRite:** the 4th of July

 **Fuvk:** khakis

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** not seasoning your food

 **ShopRite:** pumpkin spice lattes

 **Fuvk:** zaaack

 **Fuvk:** you took mine  >:(((

 **ShopRite:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** saying "mercia"

 **ShopRite:** polo shirts

 **Fuvk:** bumper stickers

 **Scarred4lyfe:** WOW

 **Scarred4lyfe:** JUST PILE ON THE STEREOTYPES

 **Fuvk:** well

 **Fuvk:** you asked for it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** facebook

 **ShopRite:** hipsters

 **Fuvk:** being offended

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** frisbee

 **Fuvk:** ultimate frisbee

 **ShopRite:** ultimate frisbee golf

 **Scarred4lyfe:** wooooow

 **Scarred4lyfe:** hilarious

 **Scarred4lyfe:** anyone/thing else?

 **TomTom:** *other stereotypical white people things*

 **Scarred4lyfe:** wow tommy you just fit riGHT IN

 **TomTom:** :)))))

 **Scarred4lyfe:** anYWAYS

 **Scarred4lyfe:** i love

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** BILLY

 **Scarred4lyfe:** fUCK

 **Scarred4lyfe:** you know what?

 **Scarred4lyfe:** i'm done

 **Scarred4lyfe:** ,,,,,

 **Scarred4lyfe:** but yes i love me some billy

 **AllTheReceipts:** :))))

 

* * *

 

 **Rebels With Causes** | **ShopRite** | **Fuvk** | **ThisIsBiphobic**

 **ShopRite:** okay

 **ShopRite:** so

 **ShopRite:** cranscott

 **ShopRite:** it needs to happen

 **ShopRite:** like NOW

 **Fuvk:** cranscott???

 **Fuvk:** we're doing ship names now???

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** wow lmao you ACTUALLY understood that????

 **Fuvk:** yeah i speak zack

 **ShopRite:** fuck you

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** too l8 i already did ;)

 **ShopRite:** BLOCKT

 

* * *

 

 **Sun & Moon** | **ShopRite** | **Fuvk**

 **Fuvk:** i have an idea

 **ShopRite:** i'm listening

 **ShopRite:** well

 **ShopRite** reading

 **Fuvk:** we should do a punctuating poem

 **Fuvk:** yknow when like i say one line and you say the next one?

 **Fuvk:** tommy'll love it

 **ShopRite:** OMG I GOT IT

 **Fuvk:** what's not to get????

 **Fuvk:** i literally JUST explained it????

 **ShopRite:** no not that

 **ShopRite:** so you know how i'm shop rite

 **Fuvk:** yeah and???

 **ShopRite:** FOOD PUNS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Fuvk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ShopRite:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Fuvk:** but the poem though

 **ShopRite:** oh yeah definitely

 

* * *

 

 **Wait, Watch Her** | **ShopRite** | **AllTheReceipts** | **Fuvk** | **Scarred4Lyfe** | **TomTom** | **ThisIsBiphobic**

 **ShopRite:** tommy?

 **TomTom:** yeah?

 **ShopRite:** idk how our date is gonna go

 **ShopRite:** but i hope we have a really good thyme ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TomTom:** oh my god.

 **Fuvk:** well i know i won't go bacon your HART kim ;))))

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** why are you like this

 **Fuvk:** bc olive you  <33333

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** that was RLLY bad,,,

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** but

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** i luv u 2 bby  <33333

 **AllTheReceipts:** wow, you guys sure are one in a melon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ShopRite:** but,,,,how

 **Fuvk:** idk man idk

 **AllTheReceipts:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ShopRite:** but they can't get married

 **TomTom:** why not?

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** yeah why not

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** gay marriage is legal

 **Fuvk:** well

 **Fuvk:** let's just say

 **Fuvk:** I CANTALOUPE

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** [slowclap.gif]

 **TomTom:** well it's legal but I doubt that's happening now lmao

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** SOPT

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** b4 I artiCHOKE ALL OF YOU (not u tho billy :)))) and tommy too)

 **AllTheReceipts:** :)))

 **TomTom:** thx kim ***thumbs up emoji***

 **Fuvk:** um,,,,thts domestic violence????

 **ShopRite:** [iwasthreatenedmeme.jpg]

 **Scarred4lyfe:** tf did i do????

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** you lived

 **ShopRite:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Scarred4lyfe:** zack shut up that's why i heard you mutter that you eat ass in your sleep

 **ThisIsBiphobic** has changed their name to **OhShit**

 **AllTheReceipts:** [ohshitecho.mp3]

 **TomTom:** ,,,,,,

 **ShopRite:** um,,,,

 **ShopRite:** that was a,,,,,

 **ShopRite:** misunderstanding

 **AllTheReceipts:** [mjeatingpopcorn.gif]

 **ShopRite:** W O W BILLY THX 4 ALL THE FR E A KI N G S U P P O RT

**AllTheReceipts: *thumbs up emoji***

**ThisIsBiphobic:** lmao wooooow

 **Scarred4lyfe:** well????

 **ShopRite:** i DO eat ass

 **ThisIsBiphobic:** ew

 **TomTom:** reblogged

 **AllTheReceipts:** rebloggedx2

 **Scarred4lyfe:** rebloggedx100000000

 **ShopRite:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **ShopRite:** shut up and let me explain

 **ShopRite:** trini would you care to assist me

 **Fuvk:** no

 **ShopRite:** bruh [whitemonkey.jpg]

 **Fuvk:** lmao jk

 **ShopRite:** I

 **ShopRite:** E. A. T. A. S. S.

 **ShopRite:** E - enjoy their jokes

 **Fuvk:** A - assist her when she needs

 **ShopRite:** T - treat them right

 **Fuvk:** A - actually love her ;)))

 **ShopRite:** S - support them

 **Fuvk:** S - spend time with her

 **ShopRite:** so yeah

 **ShopRite:** i guess you could say i

 **ShopRite:** "eat ass"

 **Scarred4lyfe:** so wise...but uses it for everything but himself ***facepalm emoji***

 **OhShit:** damn,,,,

 **OhShit:** i wasn't expecting that

 **TomTom:** #SHOOKT

 **AllTheReceipts:** [blinkingmeme.gif]

 **AllTheReceipts:** what a turn of events

 **ShopRite:** see tommy?

 **ShopRite:** this is why we should go out

 **Fuvk:** bc u may fall from the sky

 **ShopRite:** u may fall from a tree

 **Fuvk:** but the best way to fall

 **ShopRite:** is in love w me  <3

 **AllTheReceipts:** [micdrop.gif]

 **OhShit** has changed their name to **WOWowowow**

 **WOWowowow:** i'm conflicted

 **WOWowowow:** i feel super happy for tommy and everything

 **WOWowowow:** but kind of insulted at the same time

 **AllTheReceipts:** why

 **WOWowowow:** bc where was all of this shit w meeee :((((

 **ShopRite:** 1st of all

 **ShopRite:** we're all like 95% sure u guys were fucking already

 **Scarred4lyfe:** yeah

 **Scarred4lyfe:** flirting isn't really necessary when ur already fucking lol

 **AllTheReceipts:** tbh the only thing that changed about ur relationship was the title

 **ShopRite:** exactly

 **ShopRite:** they went from just friends to girlfriends in like 2 chapters

 **ShopRite:** but the author does nothing about rising amount of sexual tension between billy and jason smdh

 **TomTom:** that's a damn shame

 **ShopRite:** ikr? Bumass

 **TomTom:** #notmyauthor2017

 **ShopRite:** rt

 **ShopRite:** but anyway

 **ShopRite:** 2nd of all

 **ShopRite:** trini doesn't have game like i do soooooooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Fuvk:** screw you taylor ***middle finger emoji***

 **ShopRite:** i mean i AM shop rite

 **ShopRite:** i have the juice AND the sauce

 **TomTom:** ew

 **TomTom:** ur crusty

 **TomTom:** damn shame

 **TomTom:** bc i was just starting to like you too

 **ShopRite:** sike

 **ShopRite:** I'm

 **ShopRite** has changed their name to **ZackTaylord**

 **Fuvk:** i wanna roast you

 **Fuvk:** but that IS clever

 **AllTheReceipts:** ^^^^^^

 **WOWowowow:** just read my name

 **TomTom:** lmao same kim

 **Scarred4lyfe:** forever my mood w you guys

 **TomTom** has changed their name to **DamnShame**

 

* * *

**2013 Tumblr** | **ZackTaylord** | **WOWowowow** |

 **WOWowowow:** what did u do to trini

 **ZackTaylord:** ???

 **WOWowowow:** since when does she like puns

 **WOWowowow:** what did you do to her

 **Zackaylord:** idk what ur talking abt

 **WOWowowow:** ZACK

 **WOWowowow:** i'll fite u

 **ZackTaylord:** okay????

 **ZackTaylord:** we fight all the time in training????

 **WOWowowow:** tap dancing

 **ZackTaylord: *sweats*** lmao whaaaattt

 **WOWowowow:** u read me

 **ZackTaylord:** that has NO relevance to me,,,,

 **WOWowowow:** oh yeah????

 **ZackTaylord:** yeah

 **ZackTaylord:** it's tap dancing

 **ZackTaylord:** y would it

 **WOWowowow:** [zackstapdancingrecital.mp4]

 **ZackTaylord:** W T F

 **ZackTaylord:** H O W DID U GET THT

 **ZackTaylord:** WH E R E DID U GET THT

 **ZackTaylord:** W H O DID U GET THT FR O M

 **ZackTaylord:** CMON HART

 **ZackTaylord:** I WANT ANSWERS

 **WOWowowow:** all i have to say is

 **WOWowowow:** don't make me expose u

 **WOWowowow:** bc i will

 **ZackTaylord:** aLRITE

 **ZackTaylord:** calm down satan

 **ZackTaylord:** but it honestly wasn't me

 **WOWowowow:** but she's making puns w/ u

 **ZackTaylord:** yea but i didn't do or say A N YT H IN G

 **ZackTaylord:** honest

 **WOWowowow:** [imwatchingu.gif]

 

* * *

 

 **Sun & Moon** | **ZackTaylord** | **Fuvk**

 **ZackTaylord:** ur gf is threatening me

 **Fuvk:** what did u do to her

 **Fuvk:** T H I S time

 **ZackTaylord:** lmao surprisingly nothing

 **ZackTaylord:** it's bc ur making puns

 **Fuvk:** oh really now

 **ZackTaylord:** [whatdidudo2trini.jpg]

 **Fuvk:** this gives me an idea

 **Fuvk** has changed their name to **PunsNMemes**

 **PunsNMemes:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ZackTaylord:** ur gonna get me killed

 **ZackTaylord:** scratch that

 **ZackTaylord:** ur TRYING to get me killed

 **PunsNMemes:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

 **Wait, Watch Her** | **ZackTaylord** | **AllTheReceipts** | **PunsNMemes** | **Scarred4lyfe** | **DamnShame** | **WOWowowow**

 **AllTheReceipts:** umm,,,

 **AllTheReceipts:** jason?

 **Scarred4lyfe:** yeah billy?

 **AllTheReceipts:** do you want

 **Scarred4lyfe:** yeah?

 **AllTheReceipts:** me

 **Scarred4lyfe:** hell yeah

 **AllTheReceipts:** to pick up some bandaids when i go grocery shopping with my mom later?

 **Scarred4lyfe:** oh

 **Scarred4lyfe:** um

 **Scarred4lyfe:** yeah

 **Scarred4lyfe:** that would be great billy thx

 **DamnShame:** lmaooooo the thirst

 **WOWowowow:** to be fucking honest haha

 **Scarred4lyfe:** of course YOU thought that was funny

 **WOWowowow:** and what's T H A T supposed to mean

 **Scarred4lyfe:** tht u don't have a personality

 **WOWowowow:** UM

 **WOWowowow:** F U CK U YE S I D O

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** PU

 **Scarred4lyfe:** LEEEEEASE

 **Scarred4lyfe:** u J U S T got that shit like 2 chapters ago

 **WOWowowow:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **WOWowowow:** u know wht

 **WOWowowow:** triniiiiiii

 **WOWowowow:** jason's bullying meeee

 **Scarred4lyfe:** WHAT THR FUSFSJFK

 **Scarred4lyfe:** ZACK HOW R U ALIVE

 **ZackTaylord:** ????

 **Scarred4lyfe:** A SMALL BOULDER JUST FUVKING FLEW THROUGH MY GODDAMN WINDOW

 **PunsNMemes:** puh-lease you drama queen

 **PunsNMemes:** that shit was a big rock at BEST

 **Scarred4lyfe:** THAT SHIT

 **Scarred4lyfe:** WAS A FUCKING BOULDER

 **Scarred4lyfe:** AND U KNOW IT

 **PunsNMemes:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **DamnShame:** omg you ACTUALLY threw it???

 **PunsNMemes:** oops

 **PunsNMemes:** my hand slipped ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **WOWowowow:** <333

 **Scarred4lyfe:** ZACK

 **Scarred4lyfe:** H O W

 **Scarred4lyfe:** R

 **Scarred4lyfe:** U

 **Scarred4lyfe:** A L I V E

 **PunsNMemes:** well obviously i never hit him idiot

 **ZackTaylord:** ^^^^^

 **ZackTaylord:** that shit just kind of flies in

 **ZackTaylord:** then you throw it back out

 **ZackTaylord:** simple

 **WOWowowow:** well how big was it

 **ZackTaylord:** that's still what she said lmao

 **PunsNMemes:** but still not to you lmao

 **AllTheReceipts:** bc everybody loves a callback lol

 **ZackTaylord:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **ZackTaylord:** not when it's that one

 **PunsNMemes:** guyssss

 **PunsNMemes:** have you seen my grey beanie???

 **PunsNMemes:** i can't find it :((((

 **WOWowowow** has changed their name to **BeaniePatrol**

 **PunsNMemes:** thx bby  <3333

 **BeaniePatrol:** <3333

 **Scarred4lyfe:** lmao whipped

 **BeaniePatrol:** but you can't talk

 **Scarred4lyfe:** lmao wym

 **BeaniePatrol:** [mybfsbackcranscott.mp4]

 **Scarred4lyfe** has left the chat

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Scarred4Lyfe** to the chat

 **PunsNMemes:** lmaooooo

 **AllTheReceipts:** wait

 **AllTheReceipts:** you said grey?

 **PunsNMemes:** ye

 **AllTheReceipts:** well 

 **AllTheReceipts:** i'm currently in the fine dining establishment known as krispy kreme rn 

 **AllTheReceipts:** and a certain zack taylor happens to have what looks like grey beanie on his head

 **AllTheReceipts:** [zackwtrinisbeanie.jpg] is this the one ur looking for?

 **ZackTaylord:** BILLY Y R U SNITCHING ON ME 

 **AllTheReceipts:** sorry zack

 **AllTheReceipts:** but u DID steal it

 **AllTheReceipts:** so i HAD to tell

 **Scarred4Lyfe:** its okay billy u did the rite thing

 **BeaniePatrol:** yeah we're proud of you ***thumbs up emoji***

 **AllTheReceipts:** :)))))

 **PunsNMemes:** GIVE IT BACK TAYLOR

 **ZackTaylord:** no

 **ZackTaylord:** ur gonna have to come take it from me

 **DamnShame:** like you (apparently) took kim's virginity ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **BeaniePatrol:** omfsgsjfkfg

 **BeaniePatrol:** FA K E

 **PunsNMemes:** BET

 **PunsNMemes:** b there in 5

 **ZackTaylord:** don't bring a dildo

 **PunsNMemes:** lmaoooo u think i NEED a dildo?

 **PunsNMemes:** you underestimate me

 **PunsNMemes:** i'll have you know

 **PunsNMemes:** when i went to kim's house that one time

 **BeaniePatrol** has removed **PunsNMemes** from the chat

 **BeaniePatrol:** nope

 **BeaniePatrol:** we're nO T doing that

 **BeaniePatrol:** not today

 **BeaniePatrol:** not in this courtroom

 **ZackTaylord** has changed the name of the chat to **Our Lord & Zavior**

 **Scarred4lyfe:** i'm gonna have to steal a page out of your book for this one zack

 **ZackTaylord:** ???

 **Scarred4lyfe** has changed their name to **LmaoHeTriedIt**

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** BOI IF U DONT

 **AllTheReceipts:** [roasthand.gif]

 **ZackTaylord:** i wanna roast u

 **ZackTaylord:** but i ship it too hard  <3

 **BeaniePatrol:** current mood^^^^

 **DamnShame:** awe

 **DamnShame:** boyfriends <333

 **LmaoHeTriedIt** has changed their name to **GotOffScottFree**

 **GotOffScottFree:** phew

 **ZackTaylord:** fgshsochns

 **BeaniePatrol:** um,,,,

 **ZackTaylord:** shshebd/(:$!:@

 **AllTheReceipts:** uh, is zack okay???

 **DamnShame:** well,,,,,

 **DamnShame:** i think so,,,,,

 **ZackTaylord:** ashh1528:@:!?- &)hskeo

 **DamnShame:** well THAT was a turn of events

 **ZackTaylord:** tommy

 **DamnShame:** yeah?

 **ZackTaylord:** i don't think this relationship is gonna work out

 **BeaniePatrol:** aw no boo wha happa

 **ZackTaylord:** ur gf just aSSA U L T E D me

 **ZackTaylord:** & THIS ONE [tommy.jpg]

 **ZackTaylord:** didn't do aN Y T H IN G 2 stop her (ಥ_ಥ)

 **DamnShame:** she was like

 **DamnShame:** S U P ER aggressive

 **DamnShame:** and

 **DamnShame:** UN FUCKING C H ARA C T E R IS T I C A LL Y strong!!

 **DamnShame:** for such a small person she has A L O T of rage

 **GotOffScottFree:** wait

 **GotOffScottFree:** why is she not responding

 **BeaniePatrol:** bc i removed her haha

 **GotOffScottFree:** why

 **ZackTaylord:** for talking abt their sex life

 **BeaniePatrol:** ^^^

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **PunsNMemes** to the chat

 **GotOffScottFree:** well anyway

 **GotOffScottFree:** i remember I called her small once 

 **GotOffScottFree:**  she kicked me

 **PunsNMemes:** i remember that :)))

 **GotOffScottFree:** yeah

 **GotOffScottFree:** my shin does too ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **ZackTaylord:** guess u didn't get off scott free that time huh jase lol

 **GotOffScottFree:** stfu ***middle finger emojis***

 **PunsNMemes:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **BeaniePatrol:** that's my little ball of rage for you  <3333

 **PunsNMemes:** <333

 **BeaniePatrol:** but since when do you like puns???

 **BeaniePatrol:** and memes???

 **PunsNMemes:** ever since u reminded me of a ice cream :)

 **BeaniePatrol:** ???

 **PunsNMemes:** bc ur sweet and taste really good ;)))))

 **DamnShame:** current mood

 **GotOffScottFree:** OHMYGOD

 **AllTheReceipts:** [slowclap.gif]

 **BeaniePatrol** has changed their name to **WOWowowow**

 **WOWowowow:** <<<-

 **ZackTaylord:** [iamdisgusted.jpg]

 **ZackTaylord:** (also w the amount of consideration there is for the ace community in this chat ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°))

 **ZackTaylord:** but much like when i say i like big butts

 **ZackTaylord:** i cannot lie

 **ZackTaylord:** that was clever

 **AllTheReceipts:** tommy i know I keep doing this and i'm really sorry

 **DamnShame:** doing what

 **AllTheReceipts** has removed **DamnShame** from the chat

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Dad** and **Alpha5** to the chat

 **WOWowowow:** gr88888888

 **Dad:** Green messages.

 **Dad:** We get it Kimberly. You don't like them.

 **WOWowowow:** whatever ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **GotOffScottFree:** so what's going on zordon

 **GotOffScottFree:** and how can we help

 **ZackTaylord:** do you guys hear that?

 **WOWowowow:** you mean the sound of jason shoving his nose up an ass?

 **PunsNMemes:** or the sound of him kissing it

 **ZackTaylord:** that's why i love your girls  <333

 **WOWowowow:** <3

**PunsNMemes: *thumbs up emoji***

**Dad:** Rangers.

 **Dad:** Please.

 **PunsNMemes:** sorry

 **ZackTaylord:** ur sorry

 **WOWowowow:** i'm not sorry

 **GotOffScottFree:** KIM

 **WOWowowow:** what bitch

 **GotOffScottFree:** DON'T

 **GotOffScottFree:** BE F UC K I N G

 **GotOffScottFree:** RUDE

 **WOWowowow:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **GotOffScottFree:** APOLOGIZE

 **WOWowowow:** ugh fine

 **WOWowowow:** my bad

 **PunsNMemes:** W8 THTS SEXIST

 **GotOffScottFree:** ???

 **PunsNMemes:** ZACK DIDNT APLOLOGIZE

 **ZackTaylord:** f u *middle finger emoji*

 **GotOffScottFree:** ZA C K A R Y

 **ZackTaylord:** fu2 

 **GotOffScottFree:** DONT 

 **GotOffScottFree:** B FUKIN

 **GotOffScottFree:** R U D E

 **ZackTaylord:** ugh fucking fine 

 **ZackTaylord:** i'm like

 **ZackTaylord:** sorry 

 **Alpha5:** wow great leading skills jason

 **ZackTaylord:** always and forever

 **PunsNMemes:** oh yeah jason has the BEST leading skills ***okay emojis***

 **AllTheReceipts:** i mean, it's not like he got one of us killed or anything

 **AllTheReceipts:** O WAIT

 **GotOffScottFree:** ,,,,,,

 **GotOffScottFree:** SO ZORDON

 **GotOffScottFree:** what's the 411

 **Dad:** Have any of you done any deductive reasoning? Do we have any leads as to who the Green Ranger could be?

 **PunsNMemes:** we think it's this kid named tommy oliver

 **WOWowowow:** but we're not sure

 **ZackTaylord:** yeah we've been talking to them

 **ZackTaylord:** but because we're not sure it nobody's brought it up

 **Dad:** Them??? I thought you said it was one person????

 **AllTheReceipts:** tommy's nonbinary

 **Dad:** Excuse me? Alpha 5, elaborate.

 **Alpha5:** meaning the person is not on either side of the binary scale.

 **Dad:** So???

 **ZackTaylord:** they're not male or female

 **ZackTaylord:** but that's not important

 **ZackTaylord:** what's important is that we collectively think that's the green ranger

 **WOWowowow:** ya

 **WOWowowow:** also a majority of their color palette is green

 **WOWowowow:** (just like ur fucking messages ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°))

 **WOWowowow:** so THAT helps

 **GotOffScottFree:** can u ACTUALLY naht

 **GotOffScottFree:** thx

 **Dad:** Okay. So if you know then one of you has to bring them to me. Take a vote and let me know.

 **Dad:** Zordon out.

 **Dad** has left the chat

 **WOWowowow:** "zordon out?"

 **WOWowowow:** ew

 **WOWowowow:** that was ugly

 **AllTheReceipts** has removed **Alpha5** from the chat

 **ZackTaylord:** well look at that jase

 **ZackTaylord:** he's out

 **ZackTaylord:** u can b together after all

 **GotOffScottFree:** fuck u

 **ZackTaylord:** nah i'm ace ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GotOffScottFree:** ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **GotOffScottFree:** and i'm tired of ur shit but u don't see me broadcasting TH AT

 **WOWowowow:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **PunsNMemes:** lmao damn jason

 **AllTheReceipts:**  [newyorklaughing.gif]

 **PunsNMemes:** but who do you think should get tommy??

 **ZackTaylord:** not it

 **WOWowowow:** not it

 **AllTheReceipts:** not it

 **GotOffScottFree:** trini's it

 **PunsNMemes:** but i,,,,

 **PunsNMemes:** fuCK


	5. Spooky Hoes (interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkk with installment numbet 5 (I can't believe its already 5 lmao) of Power Hoes
> 
> ~~Also, I know I probably should have started and posted this earlier this month but I didn't get the idea until a couple of weeks ago, and also it's not as halloween themed as I wanted it to be but the names are spooky, that counts/is enough right???~~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

**Our Lord and Zavior** | **ZackTaylord** | **AllTheReceipts** | **GotOffScottFree** | **WOWowowow** | **PunsNMemes**

 **ZackTaylord** has changed the name of the chat to **Spooky Hoes**

 **ZackTaylord** has added **DamnShame** to the chat

 **ZackTaylord:** me on september 30th: ZackTaylord

 **ZackTaylord:** me on october 1st:

 **ZackTaylord** has changed their name to **BooBitch**

 **PunsNMemes:** issa no from me

 **GotOffScottFree:** seconded

 **AllTheReceipts:** reblogged

 **WOWowowow:** <<<-

 **DamnShame:** die

 **BooBitch:** WHAT DID HALLOWEEN DO TO U

 **BooBitch:** LIEK Y DO U ALL H8 IT

 **AllTheReceipts:** we don't

 **AllTheReceipts:** ur just embarrassing

 **WOWowowow:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **DamnShame:** DAYYUMMNNNN

 **GotOffScottFree:** what an icon [urdoingamazingsweetie.gif]

 **PunsNMemes** has changed their name to **IAmDeceased**

 **IAmDeceased:** i honestly cannot rn

 **BooBitch:** [iwasthreatened.jpg]

 **BooBitch:** billy we're supposed to be friends

 **BooBitch:** first ur ratting on me

 **BooBitch:** now ur roasting me

 **BooBitch:** y r u doing this 2 me?????? [imanicefuckingperson.gif]

 **WOWowowow:** no no no no no

 **WOWowowow:** don't you try to guilt him like you don't deserve it

 **IAmDeceased:** ^^^^^^^

 **IAmDeceased:** i will personally fight u

 **AllTheReceipts:** but i didn't mean to make him feel bad :(((

 **GotOffScottFree:** no

 **GotOffScottFree:** he IS embarrassing

 **PunsNMemes:** 100%

 **WOWowowow:** 100% of the time

 **GotOffScottFree:** everything you did was perfect  <3333

 **AllTheReceipts:** aw thx jase  <3333

 **DamnShame:** awe

 **DamnShame:** boyfriendsssss

 **DamnShame:** and girlfriendssssss

 **DamnShame:** i #shipit

 **WOWowowow:**   big mood

 **IAmDeceased:** reblogged

 **BooBitch:** i feel very attacked rn

 **BooBitch:** but sammmeeee

 **IAmDeceased:** i ship me and kim too tbh

 **WOWowowow:** me too!!

 **WOWowowow:** we're cute!!

 **IAmDeceased:** you're cute

 **WOWowowow:** no you're cute

 **IAmDeceased:** no YOU'RE cute

 **WOWowowow:** no *YOU'RE* cute

 **GotOffScottFree:** how abt ur both cute and shut the fuck up

 **WOWowowow:** UM

 **WOWowowow:** DID YOU JUST TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT

 **GotOffScottFree:** um

 **GotOffScottFree:** yes?

 **WOWowowow:** UM

 **WOWowowow:** ARE U TRYING TO CATCH THESE HANDS

 **GotOffScottFree:** um

 **GotOffScottFree:** no?

 **WOWowowow:** THEN FUCKING APOLOGIZE

 **GotOffScottFree:** um

 **WOWowowow:** NOW

 **GotOffScottFree:** ugh fine

 **GotOffScottFree:** sorry trini

 **IAmDeceased:** damn right ur sorry

 **IAmDeceased:** love you baby <3

 **WOWowowow:** <333333

 **GotOffScottFree:** the fuck????

 **GotOffScottFree:** that was rude

 **GotOffScottFree:** ur not gonna make her apologize???

 **WOWowowow:** lmao for what

 **GotOffScottFree:**  i should have changed MY name to i'm deceased bc the amount of bullshit in that statement just L I T ER A L L Y killed me 

 **IAmDeceased:** but we're all already dead inside

 **BooBitch:** WAKE ME UP INSIDE

 **WOWowowow:** billy was 100% right u ARE embarrassing

 **BooBitch:** ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

 **DamnShame:** ,,,,,

 **DamnShame:** can't wake up

 **BooBitch:** :))))))))))))  <333333

 **WOWowowow:** but i DO wanna do spooky names

 **WOWowowow:** that would be cute

 **IAmDeceased:** i think i unintentionally picked one lmao

 **AllTheReceipts:** yeah ur like a zombie or something

 **IAmDeceased:** si

 **GotOffScottFree** has changed their name to **PaleRed &Messy**

 **PaleRed &Messy:** u get it?

 **PaleRed &Messy:** bc i'm white?

 **PaleRed &Messy:** and red?

 **WOWowowow:** and a messy bitch?

 **PaleRed &Messy:** exactly!

 **BooBitch:** white jokes aren't as funny when u make them abt urself

 **IAmDeceased:** ^^^^ they don't have the same resonance

 **AllTheReceipts:** ooh good word ***thumbs up emoji***

 **AllTheReceipts:** but mean context :(

 **PaleRed &Messy:** woooooooww

 **PaleRed &Messy:** the ONE time i'm open to white jokes

 **PaleRed &Messy:** U GUYS DONT WANT TO MAKE THEM

 **PaleRed &Messy:** WOOOOOOOOOW

 **BooBitch:** like I said they're not as funny when you make them

 **IAmDeceased:** about urself

 **BooBitch:** just like its not scary when you try to scare urself

 **AllTheReceipts:** wait guys i don't want to be scary

 **BooBitch:** spooky****

 **AllTheReceipts:** oh

 **AllTheReceipts:** spooky

 **WOWowowow:** that's okay billy

 **WOWowowow:** u do what u want

 **DamnShame:** idek what counts as "spooky"

 **BooBitch:** anything halloween related like boo, lantern, bat, spooky etc

 **WOWowowow:** ooh i think i got one

 **WOWowowow** has changed their name to **BatABilash**

 **BooBitch:** wow

 **BooBitch:** does just evERYTHING in ur life revolve around how gay u are for trini????

 **PaleRed &Messy:** ^^^^

 **BatABilash:** no

 **BatABilash:** it's spooky AND gay

 **BatABilash:** bc bats are spooky

 **BatABilash:** and they fly

 **BatABilash:** like pterodactyls ;)))

 **BatABilash:** then bc bilash sounds like eyelash

 **AllTheReceipts:** it's very clever

 **AllTheReceipts:** i like it :)

 **DamnShame:** pterodactyls????

 **BatABilash:** my fave dinosaur,,

 **DamnShame:** oh

 **DamnShame:** cute

 **AllTheReceipts:** guys i think i got something for a spooky name

 **PaleRed &Messy:** what is it

 **AllTheReceipts** has changed their name to **BooImBlue**

 **BatABilash:** aw cute

 **PaleRed &Messy:** ^^^^^ very

 **IAmDeceased:** aw billy ur so wholesome

 **BooImBlue:** :))))

 **BooBitch:** billyyyyyyy

 **BooBitch:** the whole boo thing was minnnnneeee

 **BooImBlue:** oh

 **BooImBlue:** sorry zack

 **BooImBlue:** i'll change it

 **PaleRed &Messy:** no

 **PaleRed &Messy:** billy gets to keep it

 **PaleRed &Messy:** his name is cute and wholesome

 **PaleRed &Messy:** yours is,,,,the embodiment of you

 **BooBitch:** ugh finnnneee

 **BooBitch:** but only bc i just thought of a bomb ass name

 **BooBitch** has changed their name to **ZackoLantern**

 **IAmDeceased:** damn that actually is pretty good

 **BooImBlue:** yeah it's clever

 **ZackoLantern:** RIGHT

 **IAmDeceased:** yeah I'm shook

 **BatABilash:** it's better than boobitch

 **ZackoLantern:** idk

 **ZackoLantern:** that name was pretty dank

 **PaleRed &Messy:** ew did u just say dank

 **ZackoLantern:** problem??????

 **PaleRed &Messy:** ur gross

 **BooImBlue:** dank memes are the best memes

 **PaleRed &Messy:** omg true haha

 **PaleRed &Messy:** i love dank memes

 **DamnShame:** wooooooooooooow lol

 **BatABilash:** lmao whipped

 **IAmDeceased:** i think i'm just gonna keep this name bc it's my mood 4 this WHOLE chat

 **ZackoLantern:** okay i'm o f uC K I NG F I C I A L L Y tired of this

 **ZackoLantern:** will you two just get together already?

 **ZackoLantern:** all of this drawn out sexual tension is KILLING me

 **ZackoLantern:** i s2g you guys are worse than trini and kim

 **IAmDeceased:** fym worse than trini and kim

 **BatABilash:** yeah u said it urself

 **BatABilash:** we got together in like 2 chapters

 **ZackoLantern:** bc you did

 **ZackoLantern:** it's this freaking author it's ridiculous ***eye roll emojis***

 **PaleRed &Messy:** not to mention them adding zordon to every chapter is getting kind of old and played out

 **BatABilash:** ^^^^^ they're probably not gonna stop though

 **BatABilash:** matter of fact

 **BatABilash:** billy i think it's about that time

 **BooImBlue:** i'm on it

 **BooImBlue:** and sorry tommy

 **BooImBlue** has removed **DamnShame** from the chat

 **BooImBlue** has added **Dad** and **Alpha5** to the chat

 **BooImBlue:** welcome

 **Dad:** Is that Billy?

 **BooImBlue:** yeah

 **Dad:** That, is a really cute name.

 **PaleRed &Messy:** RIGHT

 **BooImBlue:** :))))

 **Dad:** That is also a very fitting name for you Jason.

 **BatABilash:** RIGHT

 **PaleRed &Messy:** gee

 **PaleRed &Messy:** thanks :]]]]

 **ZackoLantern:** but that forced ass smile though lmaooooooo

 **Dad:** So how have you kids been?

 **Dad:** You've been taking good care of yourselves, yes?

 **PaleRed &Messy:** i know i have

 **ZackoLantern:** i KnOw I hAvE

 **BooImBlue:** me too

 **BatABilash:** i mean i burned a bunch of calories yesterday

 **IAmDeceased:** ^^^^^

 **Alpha5:** I'm glad you two take your health so seriously! That's excellent!

 **BooImBlue:** :))))

 **ZackoLantern:** very seriously ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ZackoLantern:** also

 **ZackoLantern:** what kind of activities were you guys doing???

 **ZackoLantern:** and we're u doing them together???

 **ZackoLantern:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **BatABilash:** you know,,,,

 **IAmDeceased:** VIGOROUS ACTIVITY

 **ZackoLantern:** what KIND of vigorous activity ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **BatABilash:** uh,,,we worked on,,,,

 **BatABilash:** stamina???

 **Dad:** That's what I like to see. You felt you were lacking and took initiative. Now those are mature ranger qualities.

 **Alpha5:** Not just that, they're also the qualities of a good leader! Good job whoever's idea it was!

 **IAmDeceased:** ,,,it wasn't so much an idea as it was a,,,,

 **IAmDeceased:** spontaneous event???

 **Dad:** Wow. I don't remember the adolescents of my race spontaneously training...girls, that's incredible.

 **ZackoLantern:** but I also doubt adolescents of your race were as loud when they did it

 **PaleRed &Messy:** what a euphemism

 **BooImBlue:** ooh good word jason :D

 **PaleRed &Messy:** ;)))

 **Dad:** What do you mean "loud"?

 **BatABilash:** with the grunts of hard work and determination of course

 **ZackoLantern:** yeah determination to make sure the other one finishes

 **Alpha5:** AND YOU'RE ENCOURAGING EACH OTHER?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS AMAZING!!!!

 **IAmDeceased:** yeah,,,,encouraging,,,

 **Dad:** There's no need to be embarrassed Trini. It's good for your relationship as Rangers.

 **PaleRed &Messy:** yeah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **PaleRed &Messy:** for your relationship ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ZackoLantern:** as rangers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **BooImBlue:** so,,,,,

 **ZackoLantern:** they were doing things ;))))

 **BooImBlue:** first of all i was just going to ask when the next group training session is

 **BooImBlue:** so when's the next training session???

 **PaleRed &Messy:** the fact that you said you were gonna ask that then asked it is cute

 **Dad:** Okay, Jason, you either express your feelings for this boy or stop it.

 **Dad:** Zordon out.

 **Dad** has left the chat

 **PaleRed &Messy:** (ಠ_ಠ)

 **PaleRed &Messy:** none of u say SH I T

 **Alpha5:** Alright rangers, remember, training on Monday at...?

 **PaleRed &Messy** has removed **Alpha5** from the chat

 **ZackoLantern** has added **DamnShame** to the chat

 **ZackoLantern:** damn you couldn't even let him finish lmao

 **PaleRed &Messy:** no

 **PaleRed &Messy:** he was getting on my nerves

 **IAmDeceased:** well if we were doing it like that no one why would we E V E R add zack back to the chat

 **BatABilash:** ^^^^^

 **ZackoLantern:** BECAUSE I AM THE BACKBONE OF THIS FRIEND GROUP

 **BatABilash:** mmmm

 **BatABilash:** you're more like the appendix

 **BatABilash:** no one really knows why you're here

 **IAmDeceased:** yeah^^^

 **IAmDeceased:** and you're prone to explode at A N Y given moment

 **BooImBlue:** this is NOT nice but th a t^^ is VERY true,,,,

 **PaleRed &Messy:** and you're a real pain to get rid of

 **PaleRed &Messy:** he's like the appendix

 **PaleRed &Messy:** but he's also very rash like

 **BatABilash:** persistent?

 **PaleRed &Messy:** that's it

 **ZackoLantern:** you're all F A KE

 **ZackoLantern:** except for my son

 **ZackoLantern:** my boy

 **ZackoLantern:** my only real friend

 **ZackoLantern:** the og

 **ZackoLantern:** your friendly neighborhood cinnamon roll

 **ZackoLantern:** billy cranston

 **PaleRed &Messy:** he is n O t ur son

 **BatABilash:** lmaooooo

 **DamnShame:** ru d e

 **ZackoLantern:** ???

 **DamnShame:** what about me????

 **ZackoLantern:** shhhh

 **ZackoLantern:** u know how i feel abt u

 **BatABilash:** ooh and how is that [popcorn.gif]

 **IAmDeceased:** ***eye emojis** *

 **BooImBlue:** [disgonbgud.gif]

 **PaleRed &Messy:** [goonnn.gif]

 **ZackoLantern:** you guys wanna know?

 **BooImBlue:** ***thumbs up emojis***

 **BatABilash:** bring on the tea

 **IAmDeceased:** i'll get the china

 **PaleRed &Messy:** ooh is it steaming???

 **DamnShame:** lol u guys are so extra

 **ZackoLantern:** honestly though

 **ZackoLantern:**  but i'm not saying shit

 **IAmDeceased:** for once****

 **BatABilash:** reblogged

 **PaleRed &Messy:** rebloggedx1000000

 **IAmDeceased:** but wait

 **IAmDeceased:** i hope you had fun trying to expose me and kim

 **ZackoLantern:** lmao always do

 **PaleRed &Messy:** truth lol

 **IAmDeceased:** bc it'll bc the last time before i kick ur ass

 **BatABilash:** deadass

 **BatABilash:** you too jason

 **BooImBlue:**  guys i don't think violence is really necessary,,,,,

 **PaleRed &Messy:** kim

 **PaleRed &Messy:** stop talking shit like ur gonna do something

 **BatABilash:**  frfr????

 **BatABilash:** i'm not gonna do anything???

 **PaleRed &Messy:** you won't

 **ZackoLantern:** ooooooooh he said u won't

 **ZackoLantern:** he said u a little bitch

 **ZackoLantern:** ur just gonna take that from him kim????

 **BatABilash:** last chance

 **BatABilash:**  i won't?????

 **PaleRed &Messy:** D O 

 **PaleRed &Messy:** SO M E

 **PaleRed &Messy:** S H I T 

 **PaleRed &Messy:** Y O U 

 **PaleRed &Messy:** FU C K IN G 

 **PaleRed &Messy:** W O N'T

 **IAmDecea** **sed:** baby u can't let him disrespect u like that

 **ZackoLantern:**  deadass ^^^^^

 **DamnShame:** u guys r really some instigators lmao

 **DamShame:** issa 

 **DamnShame:** <<<\---

 **BatABilash:** bet

 **BatABilash:** billy?

 **BooImBlue:** yeah???

 **BatABilash:** jason is in love with you

 **BatABilash:** has been since detention

 **BatABilash:** he's just too much of a little bitch to tell you

 **BatABilash:** and i'm just gonna leave it at that

 **BooImBlue:** are you,,,,

 **BooImBlue:** but he,,,,

 **BooImBlue:** i thought,,,, 

 **BooImBlue:** fuCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself, I'm Zordon and Alpha 5 praising Kim and Trini for having sex


	6. Thankful Hoes (interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super sappy, and basically, hoes is thankful. 
> 
> Enjoy and have a happy thanksgiving :))))
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, I may or may not have finished this chapter on November 1st and I've been so lazy and swamped with school work it took me until the 19th to edit and post it~~

**Spooky Hoes** | **ZackoLantern** | **BooImBlue** | **PaleRed &Messy** | **BatABilash** | **IAmDeceased** | **DamnShame**

 **PaleRed &Messy** has changed the name of the chat to **Thankful Hoes**

 **PaleRed &Messy** has changed their name to **GobbleGobble**

 **GobbleGobble:** THANKSGIVING

 **GobbleGobble:** FINALLY

 **GobbleGobble:** MY FAVE HOLIDAY

 **BatABilash:** Billy get ur mans

 **IAmDeceased:** <<<\-- lmao

 **BooImBlue:** guys he's not in love with me stop

 **ZackoLantern:** but he is

 **ZackoLantern:** he really really is

 **ZackoLantern** has changed their name to **GobbleGobble2.0**

 **GobbleGobble:** BITCH

 **GobbleGobble:** THATS M Y NAME

 **GobbleGobble2.0:** let me have it and you change your name to cranberry or something

 **GobbleGobble2.0:** bc you ARE red remember????

 **BooImBlue:** wait can i have cranberry?

 **BooImBlue:** i just came up with a reeeally good name for it

 **GobbleGobble:** billy you can have whatever your heart desires

 **BatABilash:** him included

 **GobbleGobble:** shut up kim

 **BooImBlue** has changed their name to **CranberryCranston**

 **CranberryCranston:** tada!!!

 **GobbleGobble2.0:** 10/10

 **IAmDeceased:** would recommend

 **GobbleGobble:** can i just say

 **GobbleGobble:** billy always comes up with the cutest names

 **CranberryCranston:** :))))))

 **GobbleGobble:** ooh i just thought of something

 **GobbleGobble:** bc beets r like an autumn food

 **GobbleGobble:** and everybody loves a callback

 **GobbleGobble** has changed their name to **BeetRed**

 **BeetRed:** we're back baby (⌐■͜-■)

 **GobbleGobble2.0:** noice

 **GobbleGobble2.0** has changed their name to **GobbleGobble**

 **BatABilash:** i love how zack just subtly finessed jason for his name

 **IAmDeceased:** the funniest part is jason just willingly gave it up too

 **BeetRed:** what?

 **BeetRed:** i didn't let,,,,

 **BeetRed:** ZACK HOW THE FUCK

 **GobbleGobble:** what can i say

 **GobbleGobble:** i'm professor finessor

 **GobbleGobble:** (⌐■͜-■)

 **CranberryCranston:** [thuglife.gif]

 **CranberryCranston:** i can't even lie that was pretty good

 **BeetRed:** ZACK GIVE ME MY NAME BACK

 **GobbleGobble:** that's a very fitting name for you jason

 **BeetRed:** why does everybody keep saying that to me

 **GobbleGobble:** bc just beat it

 **GobbleGobble** has removed **BeetRed** from the chat

 **DamnShame:** lmao that was a good one

 **IAmDeceased:** wait where tf did you come from

 **DamnShame:** my mother's vagina

 **IAmDeceased:** .....

 **BatABilash:** ......

 **CranberryCranston:** ......

 **GobbleGobble:** .......

 **DamnShame:** i'm not withdrawing my statement

 **DamnShame:** that is 100% where i came from

 **DamnShame:** just not in this instance

 **BatABilash:** aNYWAYS

 **BatABilash:** you guys wanna do any fun stuff this month???

 **GobbleGobble:** DAMNIT

 **BatABilash:** i'll take that as a no..?

 **GobbleGobble:** no not that

 **GobbleGobble:** i just remembered something

 **GobbleGobble:** and jason's gotta hear this he's gonna be soooo pissed

 **GobbleGobble** has added **BeetRed** to the chat

 **GobbleGobble:** JASON

 **BeetRed:** GIVE ME MY MAME BACK

 **GobbleGobble:** IN A SECOND JUST LISTEN

 **BeetRed:** YOU PROMISE

 **GobbleGobble:** OKAY FINE WHATEVER YEAH

 **GobbleGobble:** JUST LISTEN

 **BeetRed:** :))))

 **BeetRed:** okay

 **IAmDeceased:** wtf is all this yelling

 **IAmDeceased:** be quiet me and kim are trying to read

 **DamnShame:** um,,,,

 **DamShame:**  ,,,,this is a group chat????

 **CranberryCranston:** ^^^ me too tommy [confusedguy.jpg]

 **GobbleGobble:** WE SHOULD HAVE DRESSED TRINI UP IN A COSTUME AND TAKEN HER AROUND TO GET CANDY

 **GobbleGobble:** IT WOULD HAVE 100% WORKED TOO

 **GobbleGobble:** SHE'S DEFINITELY SHORT ENOUGH FOR IT

 **BeetRed:** fuctxniUhfdjsK

 **BeetRed:** tHAts so GOOD

 **BeetRed:** W H Y D I D N'T WE DO T H AY

 **GobbleGobble:** suddhel

 **GobbleGobble:** STOP THROWING SHIT THEOUGH MY WINDOWS

 **BeetRed:** is that what that mini earthquake was????

 **BatABilash:** nah she just jumped out my window

 **DamnShame** has changed their name to **ImConfusion**

 **ImConfusion:** SHE'S TINY

 **ImConfusion:** WHY TF IS SHE SO DAMN STRONG

 **ImConfusion:** IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE

 **GobbleGobble:** geienSH-$:$:

 **GobbleGobble:** $3!: &@dhsshek

 **GobbleGobble:** when/)3 &'i

 **GobbleGobble** has changed their name to **ZacksADumbShit**

 **BeetRed:** thanks trini :)))

 **ZacksADumbShit:** ;)

 **BeetRed** has changed their name to **GobbleGobble**

 **ZacksADumbShit** has changed their name to **FakeLoveToMe**

 **FakeLoveToMe:** kim ur fake as hell for just letting her go assault me like that

 **BatABilash:** [zacefronmeme.jpg]

 **FakeLoveToMe:** -_-

 **BatABilash:** <3

 **FakeLoveToMe:** [itstimetostop.gif]

 **CranberryCranston:** guys it's almost thanksgiving

 **GobbleGobble:** YES

 **CranberryCranston:** why don't we

 **CranberryCranston:** why don't you stop fighting for once

 **CranberryCranston:** and let's all say what we're thankful for

 **GobbleGobble:** i'm thankful that it's almost my favorite holiday

 **IAmDeceased:** damn billy

 **IAmDeceased:** back at it again with the wholesome suggestions

 **GobbleGobble:** THANKS FING GIVING

 **GobbleGobble:** YES

 **CranberryCranston:** i'm thankful for you guys being my friends

 **CranberryCranston:** and also that no one calls me billy cramston anymore

 **CranberryCranston:** you know?

 **CranberryCranston:** like billy crams a ton of crayons up his butt?

 **CranberryCranston:** because i don't

 **GobbleGobble:** billy we know

 **FakeLoveToMe:** but if you did would you shit rainbows?

 **IAmDeceased:** this is why none of us like you

 **FakeLoveToMe:** fuck you

 **FakeLoveToMe:** that's a viable question

 **CranberryCranston:** ooh good word ***thumbs up emoji***

 **IAmDeceased:** no it's not

 **IAmDeceased:** i mean viable is a good word

 **IAmDeceased:** but the whole shitting rainbows thing is stupid

 **FakeLoveToMe:** you're just mad bc YOU cram a ton of crayons up YOUR butt

 **IAmDeceased:** bitch

 **IAmDeceased:** do i look like a fucking pop tart cat to you???

 **FakeLoveToMe:** ur words not mine

 **IAmDeceased** has removed **FakeLoveToMe** from the chat

 **IAmDeceased:** his name is fake bc he's fake

 **BatABilash:** omg ew do you ACTUALLY shove crayons up your butt?

 **IAmDeceased:** wtf?

 **IAmDeceased:** no

 **GobbleGobble:** then why is he fake?

 **GobbleGobble:** you say that like he exposed you or something

 **IAmDeceased:** WHY ARE YOU TWO DEFENDING HIM ALL HE DOES IS ROAST YOU

 **IAmDeceased** has left the chat

 **BatABilash:** ,,,,,

 **BatABilash:** so does that mean she's not coming back to my house to finish the book????

 **GobbleGobble:** she's YO U R girlfriend what do you think????

 **BatABilash:** i TH I N K i don't like your attitude

 **BatABilash** has removed **GobbleGobble** from the chat

 **CranberryCranston:** so,,,,

 **BatABilash:** does zack keep begging you to add him back?

 **CranberryCranston:** yeah

 **CranberryCranston:** jason keep asking you?

 **BatABilash:** yeah he's kinda mad lmao

 **ImConfusion:** this is nice

 **CranberryCranston:** yeah,,,

 **CranberryCranston:** for once there's no fighting

 **ImConfusion:** there's no cursing each other out

 **CranberryCranston:** there's no threats

 **ImConfusion:** there's no acts of violence against one another

 **CranberryCranston:** it's peaceful

 **ImConfusion:** it's honestly serene

 **CranberryCranston:** yeah

 **CranberryCranston:** for the first time

 **CranberryCranston:** EVER

 **BatABilash:** ,,,,

 **BatABilash:** this is boring i'm adding trini and zack

 **BatABilash** has added **IAmDeceased** and **FakeLoveToMe** to the chat

 **CranberryCranston:** kim, it was quiet

 **ImConfusion:** deadass

 **ImConfusion:** why are you like this

 **BatABilash:** i was bored [shrugs.gif]

 **FakeLoveToMe:** thank you my dear

 **FakeLoveToMe:** ur still fake as fuck tho

 **BatABilash:** oh well fuck you too

 **BatABilash** has removed **FakeLoveToMe** from the chat

 **ImConfusion:** that was my mans

 **BatABilash:** WOWowowow

 **IAmDeceased:** you CLAIM that shit???

 **ImConfusion:** i mean

 **ImConfusion:** he's kind of annoying sometimes but yeah

 **ImConfusion** has added **FakeLoveToMe** to the chat

 **FakeLoveToMe:** at least someone loves me

 **ImConfusion:** woah woah woah

 **ImConfusion:** slow down there crazy

 **ImConfusion:** you're not even my boyfriend yet

 **FakeLoveToMe:** yeah

 **FakeLoveToMe:** okay

 **IAmDeceased:** damn homeboy

 **BatABilash** has changed their name to **LmaoHeTriedIt**

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** HA

 **CranberryCranston:** that was a viable reason though

 **CranberryCranston:** and did anyone add jason back?

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** no

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** he keeps asking me but i don't want to

 **FakeLoveToMe:** don't

 **CranberryCranston** has added **GobbleGobble** to the chat

 **FakeLoveToMe:** why

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** bc that's his mans

 **CranberryCranston:** kim!!!!!

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** what?

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** it's true

 **FakeLoveToMe** has changed their name to **EverythingIsGravy**

 **IAmDeceased:** lmao whaaaaattt

 **EverythingIsGravy:** you know

 **EverythingIsGravy:** like everything is groovy

 **EverythingIsGravy:** but bc it's thanksgiving it's gravy

 **EverythingIsGravy:** u should change ur name to Trini the turkey

 **IAmDeceased:** i don't even like turkey

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** same

 **GobbleGobble:** WH A T

 **GobbleGobble:** HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE TURKEY

 **GobbleGobble:** ITS THE MAIN PART OF THANKSGIVING

 **IAmDeceased:** bc that shit is nasty that's why

 **BatABilash:** reblogged

 **GobbleGobble:** WTF

 **GobbleGobble:** uncultured swine

 **IAmDeceased:** wtf do YOU know about culture??!??

 **IAmDeceased:** ur culture is made up of rock music, American flag themed clothing, and racism/oppression

 **BatABilash:** i am confusion

 **ImConfusion:** you rang???

 **IAmDeceased:** oh and arkansas

 **IAmDeceased:** like why isn't it just ar kansas?

 **IAmDeceased:** arkansaw????

 **IAmDeceased:** tf is an arkansaw??

 **IAmDeceased:** but the shit is spelled like ar kansas

 **GobbleGobble:** look

 **GobbleGobble:** i may be some white guy

 **GobbleGobble:** white culture may be rock music, american themed clothing and the republican (previously democratic, bc yeah, they were both super racist at some point) party

 **GobbleGobble:** but idk abt the naming of arkansas

 **GobbleGobble:** i don't claim that shit

 **GobbleGobble:** it doesn't make sense

 **GobbleGobble:** but is what it is

 **GobbleGobble:** we can't change it

 **GobbleGobble:** and where tf did arkansas come from

 **GobbleGobble:** that was so random

 **ImConfusion:** issa party get down [girlwhippingmeme.jpg]

 **ImConfusion:** ,,,,i am so sorry

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** ,,,,,

 **ImConfusion:** ,,,,,

 **LmaoHeTriedIt:** ,,,,,

 **DamnShame:** ,,,,,

 **LmaoHeTriedIt** has changed their name to **Sinnamon**

 **Sinnamon:** ISSA PARTY GET DOWN

 **ImConfusion:** SO RANDOM

 **Sinnamon:** ISSA PARTY GET DOWN

 **ImConfusion:** SO RANDOM

 **IAmDeceased:** CAN U NOT

 **IAmDeceased:** THX

 **EverythingIsGravy:** honestly

 **EverythingIsGravy:** like wtf was that

 **GobbleGobble:** [stevenyeunshrug.gif]

 **CranberryCranston:** ,,,,,

 **CranberryCranston:** shake that shake that all around

 **Sinnamon:** this is why we only claim billy

 **ImConfusion:** reblogged

 **CranberryCranston:** :))))

 **IAmDeceased:** I AM UR GIRLFRIEND

 **EverythingIsGravy:** BABE WTF

 **IAmDeceased:** wait

 **IAmDeceased:** babe????

 **IAmDeceased:** since when are you guys dating

 **Sinnamon:** ^^^^

 **Sinnamon:** tommy didn't you JUST say he's not even ur bf yet??????

 **CranberryCranston:** [urnotmybf.jpg]

 **ImConfusion:** wooooooooow

 **ImConfusion:** nice job zack ***thumbs up emojis***

 **EverythingIsGravy:** it was an accident!

 **EverythingIsGravy:** i swear!

 **CranberryCranston:** wait so ARE you guys dating????

 **GobbleGobble:** ^^^ i'm hella confused

 **ImConfusion:** alright

 **ImConfusion:** you caught us

 **ImConfusion:** we've been dating for about a week now

 **Sinnamon:** aw

 **IAmDeceased:** cute

 **CranberryCranston:** reblogged

 **GobbleGobble:** and you didn't even tell me?!?!

 **GobbleGobble:** i'm offended [kingjofferyoffended.jpg]

 **ImConfusion:** listen virginia tech

 **ImConfusion:** we weren't ready yet

 **ImConfusion:** or at least i wasn't ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

 **EverythingIsGravy:** i said i was sorry

 **Sinnamon:** aw tommy it's okay

 **Sinnamon:** you guys are cute

 **IAmDeceased:** yeah but,,,,,

 **IAmDeceased:** ,,,,virginia tech???

 **CranberryCranston:** ^^^ that's what i was thinking

 **CranberryCranston:** i didn't wanna say anything though

 **CranberryCranston:** but it was so out of context i'm very confused

 **ImConfusion:** my sister goes there

 **ImConfusion:** and their mascot is the hokiebird

 **ImConfusion:** it's very turkey esque and my sister even has a shirt that says "gobble gobble bitches" in the school's colors

 **IAmDeceased:** oh that makes sense

 **CranberryCranston:** that's very clever nice connection tommy *clapping emojis*

 **ImConfusion:** well I try [hairflip.gif]

 **GobbleGobble:** but seriously guys

 **GobbleGobble:** this is my favorite holiday

 **GobbleGobble:** and i want everyone to say at least ONE thing their thankful for

 **EverythingIsGravy:** i'll go next

 **EverythingIsGravy:** bc we left off with billy

 **EverythingIsGravy:** okay so i'm a thankful hoe for all of you guys bc you've helped me come to terms with my mom, and her possible passing, and her illness and the prognosis of it and just everything else

 **EverythingIsGravy:** and i'm also thankful that my mom is starting to get a little better :)

 **GobbleGobble:** awww zack

 **CranberryCranston:** yeah that was really sweet

 **EverythingIsGravy:** i may not show it in the best way

 **EverythingIsGravy:** but i actually really love you guys

 **Sinnamon:** aw same i love you guys too

 **GobbleGobble:** me too

 **IAmDeceased:** ditto

 **CranberryCranston:** <33333

 **ImConfusion:** aw you guys are so cute

 **CranberryCranston:** you too tommy you're part of our family now

 **GobbleGobble:** reblogged

 **IAmDeceased:** rebloggedx2

 **Sinnamon:** rebloggedx100000000

 **EverythingIsGravy:** yeah 100%

 **EverythingIsGravy:** i reblog every time i see

 **ImConfusion:** aw you guys i'm tearing up *crying emojis*

 **Sinnamon:** since we're talking about coming to terms i guess i'll go next

 **Sinnamon:** okay so you guys all know the story about me and amanda and how we all first met i hated myself and this bs town

 **Sinnamon:** but you guys have really helped me find my self worth and figure out that you have to separate yourself from your mistakes

 **Sinnamon:** and i'm really thankful for you guys and for that

 **CranberryCranston:** wait i wanna go again my first one was stupid

 **GobbleGobble:** it wasn't stupid billy

 **GobbleGobble:** it just wasn't sappy

 **CranberryCranston:** but like i said before i'm thankful for you guys for just being there

 **CranberryCranston:** because after my dad died i didn't really have anybody but my mom

 **CranberryCranston:** who's great, but can't exactly come to school with me

 **CranberryCranston:** and you guys make the whole school experience a little bit easier :)

 **CranberryCranston:** i'm also thankful for my mom being the best

 **EverythingIsGravy:** REBLOGGED

 **EverythingIsGravy:** x100000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

 **EverythingIsGravy:** rebloggedxa million times before a day for the rest of my life

 **ImConfusion:** babe you're so cute  <3

 **EverythingIsGravy:** <333

 **Sinnamon:** aw that's really cute (the mom thing and that^^^^)

 **IAmDeceased:** yeah cute but super unrelatable

 **IAmDeceased:** since we're on the topic of moms i'll go next i guess

 **IAmDeceased:** i'm thankful that you guys are always there when i'm going through my teen angst, and when shit goes down between me and my mom

 **IAmDeceased:** bc there's always at least one of you guys that i can talk to and i really appreciate that

 **Sinnamon:** aw baby <33333

 **IAmDeceased:** :]

 **IAmDeceased:** btw i'm reeeeaaaaallly uncomfortable rn so ur welcome

 **GobbleGobble:** thank you for sharing trini

 **GobbleGobble:** we know that's not something you normally do and we appreciate you for participating :)

 **Sinnamon:** ^^^^ THIS. [clapping.gif]

 **EverythingIsGravy:** yeah CG 100%

 **CranberryCranston:** honestly trini that was beautiful ***thumbs up emojis***

 **GobbleGobble:** this is why thanksgiving is my favorite holiday

 **GobbleGobble:** and i'm still thankful that it's coming up

 **GobbleGobble:** i'm not withdrawing that statement

 **GobbleGobble:** but i'm thankful for a mix of what billy and kim said with a little bit of zack and trini

 **GobbleGobble:** because i've also recently fell from "grace" and the whole town hates me for ruining football season, but nobody hates me more than my dad, and you guys have helped me deal with that a little better

 **GobbleGobble:** and although you guys give me of shit for being a terrible leader, and i can't lie i'm not the best, i don't always make the best decisions

 **GobbleGobble:** but you're all at least willing to recognize that i am trying and i appreciate that

 **GobbleGobble:** and i'm also thankful that you guys are being nice to each other for once

 **EverythingIsGravy:** ,,,,

 **EverythingIsGravy:** idk what he said does anybody speak turkey?

 **Sinnamon:** you're such an ass

 **IAmDeceased:** honestly wtf zack

 **CranberryCranston:** come on zack what the hell

 **CranberryCranston:** and that's coming from ME

 **GobbleGobble:** 10 minutes

 **GobbleGobble:** you couldn't go T E N FU C K IN G MI N U T E S

 **EverythingIsGravy:** look

 **EverythingIsGravy:** it was getting too sappy and chummy in here

 **EverythingIsGravy:** even TRINI was into it

 **EverythingIsGravy:** TRINI

 **IAmDeceased:** also

 **IAmDeceased:** if any of you tell anyone that i said that stuff your ass is grass and i'm a fucking weed whacker

 **Sinnamon:** reblogged

 **EverythingIsGravy:** rebloggedx2

 **EverythingIsGravy:** i have a reputation to uphold

 **IAmDeceased:** deadass

 **IAmDeceased:** it's bad enough people always call me cute

 **IAmDeceased:** i don't need sap on me too

 **Sinnamon:** ,,,,but you ARE a sap,,,,

 **CranberryCranston:** ^^^

 **GobbleGobble:** she does not lie

 **IAmDeceased:** WELL EVERYONE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT DO THEY

 **ImConfusion:** i should change my name to i'm literally sobbing rn bc i am

 **ImConfusion:** i really really am

 **ImConfusion:** this friendship is so beautiful

 **EverythingIsGravy:** like me ;)))))

 **ImConfusion:** fuCK


	7. Jolly Hoes (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this bitch is back on their bullshit with the seventh installment of everyone's favorite group chat au (just kidding this shit is horrible (just kidding again but anyways) our favorite dysfunctional superheroes are back and its almost the holidays. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I just have to say I can't believe you guys let my shit flop. I was so excited for Light My Candle and that shit flopped and I'm tight as hell. But it doesn't matter enjoy this chapter
> 
> Also, I _really_ want you to click on the link. Please do.

**Thankful Hoes** | **EverythingIsGravy** | **CranberryCranston** | **ImConfusion** | **Sinnamon** | **IAmDeceased** | **GobbleGobble**

 **EverythingIsGravy** has changed the name of the chat to **Jolly Hoes**

 **GobbleGobble:** every holiday huh?

 **EverythingIsGravy** has changed their name to **SantaBaby**

 **SantaBaby:** tf do you think

 **IAmDeceased:** tbh idk if i can take another month of fake happiness w various family members

 **Sinnamon:** reblogged

 **GobbleGobble:** rebloggedx2

 **CranberryCranston:** what?????

 **CranberryCranston:** november  & december are my two favorite months SPECIFICALLY bc i get to spend time with all of my cousins

 **IAmDeceased:** but your family LIKES you

 **GobbleGobble:** ^^^^^^^

 **Sinnamon:** damn,,,,i just don't like people coming to my house,,,,

 **ImConfusion:** well THAT got SUPER depressing SUPER quick,,,,

 **ImConfusion:** anYWAYS

 **ImConfusion:** did you guys see what some of the power rangers did the other night?

 **ImConfusion:** the blue one and the yellow one saved those kids from that burning building

 **Sinnamon:** IT WAS BURNING

 **Sinnamon:** trini you told me it was just really old

 **ImConfusion:** kim why are you freaking out everybody's okay

 **ImConfusion:** well at least i hope so,,,

 **GobbleGobble:** fym "hope so"

 **ImConfusion:** well i heard some of the foundation fell on the blue one when they went back in to see if there were more people

 **GobbleGobble:** what

 **GobbleGobble:** billy i thought you said there was so much smoke he was disoriented

 **Sinnamon:** at least you knew it was on fire

 **IAmDeceased:** kim that's only a minor detail

 **Sinnamon:** MINOR DETAIL

 **Sinnamon:** TRINI R U F U C K I NG K I DD I N G ME RN

 **Sinnamon:** THAT IS N O T A "mi n o r d e t ai l"

 **Sinnamon:** THAYS AS MAJOR AS IT GETS

 **GobbleGobble:** you know what else is a major detail?

 **GobbleGobble:** FOUN FREAKING DATION FALLING ON SOMEONE

 **GobbleGobble:** THATS SO DAMN DANGEROUS HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT

 **CranberryCranston:** [conceitedmeme.jpg]

 **ImConfusion:** guys they just relayed the story a little wrong

 **ImConfusion:** you're acting like that was them chill

 **SantaBaby:** yeah CHILL

 **ImConfusion:** zack i don't need your reinforcement i got it

 **SantaBaby:** that wasn't for you

 **SantaBaby:** trust me

 **IAmDeceased:** kimmy

 **IAmDeceased:** my sinnamon apple

 **Sinnamon:** change your name it's not funny anymore

 **IAmDeceased** has changed their name to **SomethingXmasy**

 **SantaBaby:** you're literally an elf wyd

 **SomethingXmasy:** fuck you

 **SantaBaby:** but ur gay tho

 **SomethingXmasy** has removed **SantaBaby** from the chat

 **ImConfusion:** :/

 **ImConfusion** has added **SantaBaby** to the chat

 **SomethingXmasy:** you betray me constantly

 **ImConfusion:** <3

 **GobbleGobble:** welp

 **GobbleGobble:** what are you guys doing for the holidays?

 **Sinnamon:** well we celebrated Diwali in October with my mom's family

 **Sinnamon:** and now there's christmas with my dad's family

 **CranberryCranston:** i'm excited to see all my cousins who i don't generally see throughout the year

 **CranberryCranston:** they always come over to my house for christmas and thanksgiving and it's great :)))

 **SomethingXmasy:** aw that's so wholesome

 **SomethingXmasy:** bc i dread the exact same thing every year

 **SomethingXmasy:** i s2g if one more of my aunts asks if i have a bf i'm gonna throat punch a bitch

 **SomethingXmasy:** and for the first time it won't be zack

 **SantaBaby:** i really appreciate that  <3

 **SomethingXmasy:** [forced smile.gif]

 **SantaBaby:** well usually me and my mom just play chess all day and watch christmas movies

 **SantaBaby:** and i'm finally gonna beat her this year

 **SomethingXmasy:** no ur not

 **SantaBaby:** i know but i'm still gonna try

 **GobbleGobble:** my situation is kind of a mix of kim and trini's

 **GobbleGobble:** we have the whole dual holiday thing going on bc my mom is jewish

 **GobbleGobble:** and bc i don't/can't play football anymore i'm no longer the favorite nephew so this should be interesting

 **ImConfusion:**  christmas

 **ImConfusion:** yay

 **SomethingXmasy:** but can i just say

 **SomethingXmasy:** whenever i hear all i want for christmas by fifth harmony

 **SomethingXmasy:** i get super happy they invented singing

 **Sinnamon:** lmaooooooooo

 **ImConfusion:** i heard mariah covered that song

 **GobbleGobble:** she did and it was pretty good

 **CranberryCranston:** but wait....

 **CranberryCranston:** i thought that was mariah's song....

 **Sinnamon:** but for the record

 **Sinnamon:** that song tori kelly did with pentatonix was the best christmas song ever

 **SomethingXmasy:** WOT

 **SomethingXmasy:** KIM R U ON CRACK

 **Sinnamon:** no

 **Sinnamon:** come on babe, we ALL know tori kelly invented singing

 **ImConfusion:** i maybe confusion but there's nothing confusing about that fact

 **SomethingXmasy:** opinion****

 **GobbleGobble:** ^^^ fifth harmony is better

 **Sinnamon:** i think its really cute that jason thinks his opinon matters haha

 **GobbleGobble:** i think its really cute that you think your opinion is true haha

 **Sinnamon:** HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST CHRISTMAS SONG IS

 **Sinnamon:** YOU'RE JEWISH

 **GobbleGobble:** ITS MY OPINION

 **SantaBaby:** GUYS

 **SantaBaby:** I JUST FOUND A BOP

 **SomethingXmasy:** oh no

 **SantaBaby:** I WAS LOOKING FOR UNDERGROUND CHRISTMAS SONGS

 **Sinnamon:** if i wasn't scared before i definitely am now

 **ImConfusion:** ^^^^^

 **SantaBaby:** AND I FOUND A SONG BY THIS GUY CALLED J RANDALL

 **GobbleGobble:** ooh that's a good name

 **GobbleGobble** has changed their name to **JRandall**

 **Sinnamon:** i'm ashamed to call myself your friend

 **JRandall:** fuck u i know who i am

 **CranberryCranston:** good confidence jason :))

 **JRandall:** ;)))

 **SantaBaby:** GUYS

 **SantaBaby:** FOCUS

 **SantaBaby:** ANYWAY

 **SantaBaby:** ITS CALLED

 **SomethingXmasy:** [herewego.gif]

 **SantaBaby:** SANTA GIMME

 **SantaBaby:** <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LhHfyRiC8cw>

**ImConfusion:** that...

 **ImConfusion:** that actually wasn't as bad as i thought it would be

 **JRandall:** ^^^^^ honestly though

 **Sinnamon:** i thought it would be something about hoes or something

 **SomethingXmasy:** IT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE

 **SomethingXmasy:** IT STARTS OFF KIND OF WHOLESOME

 **SomethingXmasy:** THEN GETS KIND OF QUESTIONABLE

 **SomethingXmasy:** THEN GOES TO SHIT

 **SomethingXmasy:** AND TO ADD INSULT TO INIURY IT HAS THE NERVE TO BE CATCHY AS HELL

 **SantaBaby:** but you have to admit

 **SantaBaby:** issa bop

 **SomethingXmasy:** THE VIDEO IS SO WEIRD

 **SantaBaby:** i never said anything about the video

 **SomethingXmasy:** WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS

 **SantaBaby:** obviously to show off his great abs

 **SomethingXmasy:** WHY TF IS HE IN AN AIRPORT

 **SomethingXmasy:** WHY DOESN'T HE WANT SOCKS

 **SomethingXmasy:**  SOCKS ARE A QUALITY GIFT

 **Sinnamon:** is he hot at least?

 **SomethingXmasy:** WOW KIM NICE TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PRIORITIES LIE

 **JRandall:** no that's a viable question

 **ImConfusion:** ^^^^^

 **SantaBaby:** yeah he's pretty hot

 **SomethingXmasy:** WHAT

 **SomethingXmasy:** HE'S SO BASIC

 **SantaBaby:** shut up you're a lesbian

 **SantaBaby:** trust the zack

 **SantaBaby:** he's hot

 **CranberryCranston:** i just looked him up and he is pretty attractive

 **CranberryCranston:** [jrandall.jpg]

 **ImConfusion:** did he just call himself "the zack"????

 **SomethingXmasy:** SEE

 **SomethingXmasy:** BASIC

 **SantaBaby:** SEE

 **SantaBaby:** LESBIAN

 **Sinnamon:** sorry babe but i have to agree with zack on this one

 **Sinnamon:** he's kinda hot though

 **ImConfusion:** OOH HE'S KINDA HOT THOUGH

 **JRandall** has changed their name to **Slut45SOS**

 **Slut45SOS:** HE PUT ME ON MEDS HE WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD

 **SantaBaby:** HE'S KINDA HOT THOUGH

 **SomethingXmasy:** [iresentbeiingdraggedin2urhettomfoolery.jpg]

 **SantaBaby:** heterosexual???????

 **SantaBaby:** [bitchwhere.gif]

 **Sinnamon:** ^^^^^ did you forget i'm literally your GIRLFRIEND

 **Slut45SOS:** i would literally fuck all the members of 5SOS

 **Slut45SOS:** and certain people at our school

 **SantaBaby:** oh you mean billy???

 **Slut45SOS:** shut up zack

 **CranberryCranston:** he's not even into me

 **CranberryCranston:** geez

 **SantaBaby:** sounds fake but okay

 **Slut45SOS** has removed **SantaBaby** from the chat

 **ImConfusion:** he's not even that bad

 **Slut45SOS:** but he is though

 **SomethingXmasy:** he really really is

 **CranberryCranston:** usually i don't agree but yeah he is

 **Sinnamon:** he's literally the worst

 **Sinnamon:** granted

 **Sinnamon:** we love him

 **Sinnamon:** but he's the worst

 **ImConfusion** has added **SantaBaby** to the chat

 **SantaBaby:** thank you

 **SantaBaby:** bc these rude people keep kicking me out (งT∩T)ง

 **CranberryCranston:** maybe if you didn't annoy them they'd stop kicking you out

 **SomethingXmasy:** OOOOOOOOOOO

 **Sinnamon:** pew pew pew shots fired

 **Slut45SOS:** GET HIM BILLY

 **CranberryCranston:** no!

 **CranberryCranston:** you guys!

 **SomethingXmasy:** i'm so proud of you (ಥ͜ʖಥ)

 **CranberryCranston:** no!

 **CranberryCranston:** it wasn't supposed to be an insult!

 **SantaBaby:** yeah fuck you guys i'm not even that annoying

 **ImConfusion:** wellllll

 **SantaBaby:** fuCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been three interludes in a row for the holidays, but let me tell you guys, the next chapter? It's on. I have plans for it, I'll tell you this, get ready because the next chapter is gonna be _wild_


	8. New Year Same Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm back at it again with that bs/gay shit 
> 
> I honestly cannot believe this is the eighth chapter of Power Hoes that is honestly crazy to me, especially given my track record with fanfics and the fact that on other sites I post the first chapter and then never came back. But for these fics, I'm still writing, and we're currently 16 and counting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the eighth installment of Power Hoes (and get ready bc shit gets crazy)

**Jolly Hoes** | **CranberryCranston** | **ImConfusion** | **Sinnamon** | **SomethingXmasy** | **Slut45SOS** | **SantaBaby**

 **SantaBaby** has changed the name of the chat to **New Year Same Bullshit**

 **SantaBaby** has changed their name to **ZackTaylord**

 **ZackTaylord:** the lord is back praise zezus hallelujah

 **ImConfusion:** oh honey no

 **Sinnamon:** ew

 **Slut45SOS:** ur canceled

 **SomethingXmasy:** kys

 **ZackTaylord:** rUDE

 **SomethingXmasy** has changed their name to **PutoCoño**

 **PutoCoño:** bitch :p

 **CranberryCranston:** well since the holidays are over and we're changing our names back

 **CranberryCranston** has changed their name to **AllTheReceipts**

 **AllTheReceipts:** i guess i'm back with all the receipts :)))

 **Sinnamon:** aw billy is so cute and wholesome  <3

 **Slut45SOS:** duh that's his thing

 **AllTheReceipts:** <333 :))

 **Slut45SOS:** so how's everyone been

 **Sinnamon:** i found out on chistmas my favorite aunt voted for trump

 **Sinnamon:** i think it's safe to say she's not my favorite aunt anymore

 **ImConfusion:** damn

 **PutoCoño:** puta coño

 **ZackTaylord:** so i just looked like that up and uh

 **ZackTaylord:** FUCKIN FITE ME CUNT

 **PutoCoño:** PUTO

 **ZackTaylord:** YOU ARE

 **CranberryCranston:** come on guys chill

 **PutoCoño:** COÑO

 **ZackTaylord:** SUCK MY ASS

 **PutoCoño:** CÁLLTE LA BOCA

 **ZackTaylord:** cÁlLtE lA bOcA UR SELF

 **PutoCoño:** TU ES MIERDA ESTÚPIDA

 **ZackTaylord:** [ithinktfnotutrickasb.jpg]

 **PutoCoño:** kim he called me a trick ass bitch and that hurt my feelings :((

 **Sinnamon:** BITCH [iwillcutyou.gif]

 **ZackTaylord:** NO WAIT SHE CALLED ME STUPID FRIST

 **PutoCoño:** ha you don't even know how to spell

 **PutoCoño:** stupid

 **ZackTaylord:** SEE

 **ZackTaylord:** SHE'S MEAN

 **ImConfusion:** it's hard to believe that she's the oldest child in her home lmao

 **Slut45SOS:** lmao trueeeeee

 **Slut45SOS:** if she had an older sibling it'd be over for their entire life

 **PutoCoño:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Sinnamon:** when you're an only child so you can't relate ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **AllTheReceipts:** ^^^^^^

 **Slut45SOS:** when your sister does that to this day ¯\\_(ಥ͜ʖಥ)_/¯

 **ImConfusion:** ^^^my brother does that fuck shit

 **ImConfusion:** and also i used to do it to my sister ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **ZackTaylord:** OKAY BUT I JUST FOUND THE BEST THING EVER

 **Slut45SOS:** what is it

 **ZackTaylord:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ZackTaylord:** it's funny that YOU answered jasey boy

 **Slut45SOS:** i'm suddenly scared???

 **Sinnamon:** what is it zack

 **ZackTaylord:** lmao is it just me or does jason look like the human version of shrek [humanshrek.jpg]

 **PutoCoño:** OHMYGOD

 **Sinnamon:** lmaoooooooo i'm crying

 **Slut45SOS:** ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ I'M SICK OF U MFS ROASTING ME ALL THE DAMN TIME

 **Slut45SOS** : ,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Slut45SOS:** but i can't even lie i do kind of look that

 **Sinnamon:** jason looks like a human shrek/zac efron love child tbh

 **ImConfusion:** yeah kind of

 **Slut45SOS** has changed their name to **ShracEfron**

 **ShracEfron:** meh

 **ShracEfron:** zac efron's good looking i'll take it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **PutoCoño:** tbh the gc name is kinda trash

 **ZackTaylord:** NO ITS NOT AND U BETTER NOT CHANGE IT

 **PutoCoño:** well if you insist ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **ZackTaylord:** DON'T

 **PutoCoño** has changed the name of the chat to **Its Morphings Times**

 **ZackTaylord:** BRO

 **ZackTaylord:** y r u exposing rn

 **ZackTaylord:** do i have 2 tell ddy zdn

 **ImConfusion:** exposing what

 **ImConfusion:** ur power rangers obsession

 **ImConfusion:** bc me too bitch me too

 **ShracEfron:** well nows a good a time as ever

 **ShracEfron:** trini do ur thing

 **PutoCoño:** fuCK

 **PutoCoño:** ALL OF YOU

 **Sinnamon:** you already did ;))))

 **PutoCoño:** i know

 **PutoCoño:** i was there

 **AllTheReceipts:** in all fairness you kind of did it to yourself

 **AllTheReceipts:** not to be mean or anything

 **PutoCoño:** i know that too

 **PutoCoño:** bUT KIM

 **PutoCoño:** BILLY

 **PutoCoño:** NOW IS N O T THE TIME

 

* * *

 

 **T** **Squad** | **PutoCoño** | **ImConfusion**

 **PutoCoño** : ,,,,

 **PutoCoño:** hey tommy can i ask you a question

 **ImConfusion:** yeah what's up

 **PutoCoño:** well,,,,

 **PutoCoño:** um,,,,

 **PutoCoño:** you know the power rangers right???

 **ImConfusion:** lmao lemme guess

 **ImConfusion:** you, kim, jason, billy, and zack are all the yellow, pink, red, blue, and black rangers respectively and you meet every other day in an alien spaceship and get trained by a robot and are instructed by a talking wall face, who told you to look for another member and you guys think it's me

 **PutoCoño** : ,,,,,

 **PutoCoño:** how did you know that

 **ImConfusion:** omg i was kidding

 **PutoCoño:** [conceitedmeme.jpg]

 **ImConfusion:** shit are you serious???

 **ImConfusion:** like,,,,are you deadass

 **PutoCoño:** i think it's time for you to meet zordon

 **ImConfusion** has changed their name to **SHOOKT**

 

* * *

 

 **It's Morphings Times** | **AllTheReceipts** | **ImConfusion** | **Sinnamon** | **PutoCoño** | **ShracEfron** | **ZackTaylord**

 **SHOOKT:** EVERYTHING SUDDENLY MAKES SENSE

 **SHOOKT:** "MORPHING TIMES"

 **SHOOKT:** "EXPOSING"

 **SHOOKT:** "BOOIMBLUE"

 **SHOOKT:** MORE LIKE THE FUSHCNFKHNG BLUE RANGER

 **SHOOKT:** FROM THE POWER RANGERS

 **SHOOKT:** YOU GUYS

 **SHOOKT:** ARE FUDYSBDNING THE POWER RANGERS

 **ShracEfron:** so i take it didn't go well

 **PutoCoño:** eh

 **PutoCoño:** it didn't go HORRIBLY

 **PutoCoño:** but why you chose the antisocial ranger to tell them is B E Y O N D me

 **Sinnamon:** ^^^^^ that IS true

 **AllTheReceipts:** yeah

 **AllTheReceipts:** she does have a point ***shrugging emoji***

 **ZackTaylord:** okay one, what do you expect???

 **ZackTaylord:** that's jason's leadership at its finest ***okay emoji***

 **SHOOKT:** SO

 **SHOOKT:** YOU GUYS ARE THE GODDAMN POWER RANGERS

 **SHOOKT:** CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT FOR A SECOND

 **SHOOKT:** OHMYGOD

 **SHOOKT:** I JUST GOT WHY JASONS NAME WAS PALE RED AND MESSY

 **SHOOKT:** BC HES WHITE AF AND PROBABLY THE RED RANGER

 **Sinnamon:** and don't forget a messy bitch

 **PutoCoño:** lmao true ^^^

 **ShracEfron:** that will never not be true lmao

 **SHOOKT:** AND PTERODACTYLS ARE IMPORTANT BC THATS KIMBERLY'S ROBOT MONSTER THING

 **AllTheReceipts:** zord****

 **SHOOKT:** ZORD

 **SHOOKT:** WHATEVER

 **SHOOKT:** BUT SERIOUSLY

 **SHOOKT:** THE FRACKING POWER RANGERS

 **AllTheReceipts:** i have just the person you can talk to

 **AllTheReceipts:** or rather the,,,,being???

 **Sinnamon:** ugh here we go

 **Sinnamon:** i know kim

 **AllTheReceipts:** but you just have to deal

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Dad**

 **AllTheReceipts**  has added  **Alpha5** to the chat

 **SHOOKT:** dad?????

 **SHOOKT:** alpha5????

 **SHOOKT:** who are these people and what is going on????

 **PutoCoño:** remember the robot and wall face you were talking about

 **PutoCoño:** [bishuguessedit.jpg]

 **SHOOKT:** OHMYFINGGEE

 **SHOOKT:** THEYRE R E A L

 **SHOOKT:** THAT WAS A JOK E

 **Dad:** Is this the person you were talking about?

 **Dad:** I'm sorry, but I have failed to place your name.

 **Alpha5:** Tommy Oliver! And they're nonbinary and use they/them pronouns!

 **Dad:** Right. Thank you Alpha5.

 **Dad:** Wait, is Kimberly here?

 **Sinnamon:** yeah i'm here

 **Sinnamon:** why wouldn't i be???

 **Dad:** Because you didn't express your overt dislike for the color of my messages.

 **AllTheReceipts:** we went over that before you got here

 **Dad:** Anyway, Tommy, the others have a suspicion that you might be the Green Ranger.

 **Dad:** Which is why we're in this virtual messaging world.

 **ZackTaylord:** lmao whattttt

 **PutoCoño:** bruh

 **ShracEfron:** uh zordon?

 **Dad:** Yes Jason?

 **ShracEfron:** it's called a group chat

 **ShracEfron:** it's JUST on our phones

 **ZackTaylord:** deadass

 **ZackTaylord:** tf is a "virtual messaging world" lmao

 **Dad:** Well excuse me for not being familiar with human technology.

 **PutoCoño:** the sass [oop.gif]

 **Sinnamon:** haha tbh

 **SHOOKT:** so,,,,i'm the green ranger

 **Dad:** Ugh, Kimberly, you have them doing the comma thing too?

 **Sinnamon:** ME??!?!??!

 **Sinnamon:** THAT WAS A THING BEFORE I EVEN HAD A PERSONALITY

 **ZackTaylord:** it's true

 **ZackTaylord:** then she got a personality and forgot how to act

 **ShracEfron:** ^^^^^

 **PutoCoño:** i wanna say that's not true

 **PutoCoño:** but it kinda is

 **Sinnamon:** [offended.gif]

 **Dad:** Regardless, to answer your question, yes. We think you are the next prospect for the green ranger.

 **AllTheReceipts:** prospect?

 **AllTheReceipts:** but what happens if they're not?

 **Dad:** ...

 **Dad:** Well that's all the time I have for now. Until next time Rangers.

 **Dad** has left the chat

 **Alpha5:** Well, that's my cue as well.

 **ZackTaylord:** BUT WHAT IF WE'RE WRONG

 **ZackTaylord:** TOMMY WILL BE OKAY RIGHT

 **ZackTaylord:** RIGHT

 **Alpha5:** Just...

 **Alpha5:** Don't be wrong.

 **Alpha5:** That's all Zordon has permitted me to say.

 **ZackTaylord:** RIGHT

 **ZackTaylord:** ALPHA 5 TELL ME THEY'LL BE OKAY

 **SHOOKT:** yeah ^^^^^^

 **SHOOKT:** idk about anybody else here

 **SHOOKT:** but i LIKE being alive

 **AllTheReceipts:** yeah tommy's really nice i would hate for something to happen to them

 **ShracEfron:** reblogged

 **PutoCoño:** rebloggedx2

 **Sinnamon:** rebloggedx100000

 **Sinnamon:** that's my new buddy

 **Sinnamon:** i'd be all alone again

 **Sinnamon:** and sad

 **PutoCoño:** and what am i?

 **PutoCoño:** hígado de picado?

 **Sinnamon:** idk what that is/says

 **Alpha5:** I can't tell you anything else.

 **Alpha5:** Zordon won't let me because he's not sure you're ready for certain information and technology yet.

 **Alpha5:** That's all I can say, I'm sorry.

 **Alpha5:** But I'll see all 6 of you at 1600 hours tomorrow right?

 **ZackTaylord:** i need to know what might happen so yes

 **ShracEfron:** of course

 **AllTheReceipts:** i'll be there

 **Sinnamon:** i mean i guess

 **PutoCoño:** it's not like i have anything better to do

 **SHOOKT:** be where at what time???

 **Alpha5:** Come on Rangers

 **Alpha5:** 1600 hours is????

 **ZackTaylord:** kiss my ass

 **ZackTaylord:** that's what time

 **SHOOKT** has changed their name to **ImConfusion**

 **ZackTaylord** has removed **Alpha5** from the chat

 **ImConfusion:** i'm confused again

 **ImConfusion:** and kinda scared

 **ZackTaylord:** you know what?

 **ZackTaylord:** i'm stressed so i need to compulsively ruin something

 **ShracEfron:** no

 **ZackTaylord:** but why

 **ImConfusion:** bc no

 **ZackTaylord:** but whyyyyyy

 **PutoCoño:** bc remember that time jason took a nap and you cut the sleeves off at least half of your t shirts?

 **ZackTaylord:** lmao yeah that was fun

 **Sinnamon:** no

 **Sinnamon:** it wasn't

 **ZackTaylord:** maybe not after

 **ZackTaylord:** but the process was definitely enjoyable

 **AllTheReceipts:** for you

 **ShracEfron:** ^^^^YOU'RE not the one who has to hear you complain about your arms being cold

 **PutoCoño:** yeah that's the rest of us

 **ImConfusion:** wait you cut the sleeves off most of your t shirts????

 **ZackTaylord:** yeah jason's about 73% of my impulse control

 **ShracEfron:** which is NOT okay

 **ZackTaylord:** then trini was busy and i think kim might have been on like a hike or something and i didn't want to bother billy

 **ZackTaylord:** he does important things after school

 **PutoCoño:** this is true

 **AllTheReceipts:** what?

 **AllTheReceipts:** zack you wouldn't have been bothering me

 **AllTheReceipts:** you guys never bother me

 **AllTheReceipts:** except for when i'm actually doing something and the chat keeps going off

 **AllTheReceipts:** but other than that we're good

 **AllTheReceipts:** i like to read about your adventures as zany teens :)))

 **Sinnamon:** "zany teens"

 **Sinnamon:** can i just say that i honestly love billy so much

 **Sinnamon:** like so much

 **AllTheReceipts:** <33333

 **ZackTaylord:** okay i'm not gonna self sabotage this time

 **ZackTaylord:** i'm going to compulsively do something the author should have done

 **ImConfusion:** #notmyauthor2k18

 

* * *

 

 **Saturdays Are For The Boys** | **ZackTaylord** | **AllTheReceipts** | **ShracEfron**

 **ZackTaylord:** so

 **ZackTaylord:** boys

 **ShracEfron:** no i'm not cracking a cold one w you

 **AllTheReceipts:** what???

 **ZackTaylord:** shut up jason that's not what i was gonna say

 **ZackTaylord:** but i did want to make plans for Saturday

 **ZackTaylord:** just us three

 **AllTheReceipts:** sounds like fun

 **AllTheReceipts:** i'm free

 **ShracEfron:** me too where r we going

 **ZackTaylord:** movies?

 **AllTheReceipts:** ooh can we see Star Wars???

 **AllTheReceipts:** i've wanted to go see that so bad

 **ShracEfron:** we can see anything you want billy :)))

 **AllTheReceipts:** well i wanna see Star Wars lol

 **ShracEfron:** Star Wars it is

 **ShracEfron:** you cool with that zack?

 **ZackTaylord:** oh i don't care i'll be playing chess with my mom

 **ZackTaylord:** have fun on your date ;))

 **ZackTaylord** has left the chat

 **ShracEfron** : ,,,,,

 **ShracEfron:** did he just,,,,,?

 **AllTheReceipts:** i don't know

 **AllTheReceipts:** but we're still going to see Star Wars right?

 **ShracEfron:** if that's what you want

 **AllTheReceipts:** :)))))

 

* * *

  

**It's Morphings Times | **AllTheReceipts**  |  **ImConfusion**  |  **Sinnamon**  |  **PutoCoño**  |  **ShracEfron**  |  **ZackTaylord****

**ZackTaylord:** when i say who's the best you all say zack

 **ZackTaylord:** who's the best?

 **PutoCoño:** me

 **ZackTaylord:** that's not how you spell zack

 **PutoCoño:** sucks :)

 **ZackTaylord:** okay we're gonna try this again

 **ZackTaylord:** when i say who's the best you all say zack

 **ZackTaylord:** who's the best

 **ImConfusion:** zack

 **ZackTaylord:** ily <3333

 **ZackTaylord:** who's the best

 **Sinnamon:** KIM

 **ZackTaylord:** NO

 **ZackTaylord:** who's the best

 **ShracEfron:** billy

 **AllTheReceipts:** aw <333

 **ShracEfron:** <33333

 **ImConfusion:** aw boyfriends

 **PutoCoño:** i ship

 **ShracEfron:** why did kim say herself

 **ShracEfron:** at least trini was like "me"

 **ShracEfron:** that just makes me think kim's the type to say her own name during sex

 **ZackTaylord:** OHMYGOD MOOD

 **ImConfusion:** LMAOOOOOOOO

 **Sinnamon:** it wasn't even funny

 **ZackTaylord:** you sound salty lol

 **ZackTaylord:** jason coming with the roast

 **PutoCoño:** kim you have to admit that was funny

 **Sinnamon:** no i don't

 **Sinnamon:** bc it wasn't

 **PutoCoño:** but it's funny bc it's true

 **ZackTaylord:** EXPOSED

 **Sinnamon:** you know what?

 **Sinnamon:** since Jason wants to talk shit

 **Sinnamon:** let's talk about how he tried to abduct me

 **ShracEfron:** what?

 **ShracEfron:** no i didn't

 **Sinnamon:** "i got a van" smh

 **ShracEfron:** IT WASN'T THAT KOND OF VAN

 **Sinnamon:** every can is that kind of van

 **PutoCoño:** yikes

 **ShracEfron:** it wasn't even like that

 **Sinnamon:** you randomly popped up in the forest like "let's run away together"

 **Sinnamon:** and offered to drive me away in your van

 **ShracEfron:** again

 **ShracEfron:** not that kind of van

 **AllTheReceipts:** wait a gosh darn second

 **AllTheReceipts:** that was my mom's van

 **PutoCoño:**  hella yikes

 **ZackTaylord:** ooh this is getting good [mjeatingpopcorn.gif]

 **ShracEfron** : ,,,,

 **ShracEfron:** you know what?

 **ShracEfron:** maybe you're right it was a little creepy

 **ShracEfron:** let's talk about that

 **Sinnamon:** trying (and failing) to change the subject like

 **AllTheReceipts:** you were just gonna leave me?

 **AllTheReceipts:** and take my mom's van?

 **ShracEfron** : ,,,,,of course not

 **ShracEfron:** you were definitely invited

 **Sinnamon:** you said nothing about bringing billy

 **ShracEfron:** stfu kim

 **Sinnamon:** [imjustsaying.gif]

 **ShracEfron:** yeah no thanks i got it

 **ShracEfron:** you're invited anywhere i go billy

 **ShracEfron:** I'd never leave you behind :)))

 **ZackTaylord:** does that include the bathroom????

 **ShracEfron:** fuCK


	9. Power Hoes (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so this is a HELLLLLA late valentines day chat....and when I say late I mean late. Like we're well into April, and almost into May but this was written for valentines day. But that doesn't matter because one of my favorite characters to write makes an appearance and its great. Okay, maybe not great I feel like this is not my best work but it is what it is. 
> 
> Well, without further adieu I hope you enjoy the 9th installment of the group chat au no one asked for

  
**It's Morphings Times**  |  **AllTheReceipts**  |  **ImConfusion**  |  **Sinnamon**  |  **PutoCoño**  |  **ShracEfron**  |  **ZackTaylord**

 **ZackTaylord** has changed the name of the chat to **Power Hoes**

 **ZackTaylord:** well well well

 **ZackTaylord:** we have certainly come full circle my friends

 **ShracEfron:** wow

 **ShracEfron:** it feels like it was so long ago since power hoes was the gc name

 **Sinnamon:** crazy

 **AllTheReceipts:** yeah how long has it been?

 **AllTheReceipts:** like 9 chapters?

 **PutoCoño:** wild

 **ImConfusion:** 9???

 **ImConfusion:** what that's not fair I've only been here for like 5

 **ZackTaylord:** that's what happens when you're not in the movie sweetheart

 **ImConfusion:** movie?

 **ImConfusion:** okay what the hell are you talking about

 **ZackTaylord** has removed **ImConfusion** from the chat

 **PutoCoño:** oh so we're removing our partners now?

 **PutoCoño:** good to know

 **Sinnamon:** mcscuse me?????

 **PutoCoño:** don't worry about it ;)

 **ZackTaylord:** they were learning too much i freaked out

 **AllTheReceipts:** it's kind of funny that I'm adding instead of removing them for once lol

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **ImConfusion** to the chat

 **ImConfusion:** zack what the hell

 **ZackTaylord:** who????

 **ImConfusion:** you

 **ZackTaylord** has changed their name to **CouldntBe**

 **ImConfusion:** -.-

 **ImConfusion** has changed their name to **ThenWho**

 **CouldntBe:** [conceitedmeme.jpg]

 **CouldntBe** : ,,,,,,,,

 **CouldntBe:** you know what?

 **CouldntBe:** [fthisshitimout.gif]

 **CouldntBe** has left the chat

 **ThenWho:** he knows I have his number right?

 **ThenWho:** like i can just call him need be

 **PutoCoño:** honestly

 **PutoCoño:** we don't know what he knows

 **PutoCoño:** but personally i assume it's not a lot

 **Sinnamon:** meh

 **ThenWho** has added **CouldntBe** to the chat

 **ShracEfron:** i feel like he knows a moderate amount

 **ShracEfron:** not too much not too little

 **ShracEfron:** but not necessarily enough

 **AllTheReceipts:** no i think zack is just not traditionally smart in the way our society has come to see it

 **AllTheReceipts:** which would be either excelling in academia or being a natural born genius

 **AllTheReceipts:** and personally i think that's a problem that desperately needs to be fixed/changed

 **AllTheReceipts:** he's street smart a brand of intelligence that helps HIM survive

 **AllTheReceipts:** you can't learn something like that at Princeton or Harvard or (my dream school ***heart eye emoji*** ) Stanford

 **ShracEfron:** well *I* personally think a good portion of his craziness comes from the fact that he's frustrated

 **ShracEfron:** i'm about 90% sure the human body can't last his entire lifetime without having a sexual release at least ONCE

 **ShracEfron:** shit i can barely function w o jacking it at LEAST once a week

 **ShracEfron:** two at most

 **Sinnamon:** um

 **Sinnamon:** tmi?

 **Sinnamon:** i REALLY didn't need to know your sexual tendencies but lowkey same

 **PutoCoño:** ^^^^^ for facts

 **CouldntBe:** sure sex is cool but have you ever tried a hot pocket????

 **PutoCoño:** why r we friends

 **CouldntBe:** bc you don't have any other ones ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Sinnamon:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Sinnamon:** sorry babe but that was a really good burn

 **PutoCoño:** that's cool

 **Sinnamon:** really?

 **PutoCoño:** what do you think

 **PutoCoño** has removed **Sinnamon** from the chat

 **CouldntBe:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **CouldntBe:** shiiiiiiiiiiit

 **AllTheReceipts:** wait,,,,,,

 **AllTheReceipts:** when did zack get back in the chat

 **ShracEfron:** tbh?

 **ShracEfron:** who knows

 **ThenWho:** i do bc i added him back lol

 **ShracEfron:** oh that makes sense

 **AllTheReceipts:** trini is it okay for me to add kim back?

 **AllTheReceipts:** she's begging me

 **PutoCoño:** [helltothenahnah.mp4]

 **AllTheReceipts:** oh alright then

 **PutoCoño:** you know what?

 **PutoCoño:** actually yeah

 **PutoCoño:** i'll be back i have to do something

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **Sinnamon** to the chat

 **Sinnamon:** TRINI

 **Sinnamon:** I'M SORRY

 **ShracEfron:** so did anyone see the all star game?

 **ThenWho:** HELL YEA MY BOY BRON BRON CAME THRU

 **ShracEfron:** NO

 **ShracEfron:** STEPH'S TEAM WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM

 **ThenWho** has changed their name to **LeBeerusJames**

 **LeBeerusJames:** FTW

 **ShracEfron:** beerus????

 **AllTheReceipts:** like lord beerus?

 **ShracEfron:** from dragon ball?

 **LeBeerusJames:** ye

 **AllTheReceipts:** YOU WATCH ANIME

 **LeBeerusJames:** *YOU* WATCH ANIME??

 **AllTheReceipts:** you're surprised?

 **LeBeerusJames** : ,,,,,

 **LeBeerusJames:** true

 **ShracEfron** has changed their name to **WheissCurry**

 **WheissCurry:** WHEISS CURRY WITH THE SHOT BOI

 **LeBeerusJames:** TEAM BRON BRON

 **WheissCurry:** TEAM CURRY

 **LeBeerusJames:** THAT'S WHY WE BEAT YOU

 **WheissCurry:** UR TEAM WAS DOWN FOR LIKE 97% OF THE GAME

 **LeBeerusJames:** SO?

 **LeBeerusJames:** WE STILL CLAPPED YOUR ASS

 **LeBeerusJames** : ,,,,,pause

 **Sinnamon:** wth is going on

 **CouldntBe:** beats me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **AllTheReceipts:** sports talk

 

* * *

 

 

 **Pains in my ass** | **TruePainInMyAss** | **SlightlyBetterPainInMyAss** | **PutoCoño**

 **PutoCoño:** lo siento mi hermana

 **PutoCoño:** lmao sike

 

* * *

 

 

 **Power Hoes**  | **AllTheReceipts** | **LeBeerusJames** | **PutoCoño** | **WheissCurry** | **CouldntBe** | **Sinnamon**

 **PutoCoño** has added **TruePainInMyAss** and **SlightlyBetterPainInMyAss** to the chat

 **TruePainInMyAss:** WHADDUP FUCKERS

 **CouldntBe** has changed their name to **ZackTaylord**

 **ZackTaylord:** is that,,,my son?

 **TruePainInMyAss:** ZACK

 **ZackTaylord:** MATEO IS THAT YOU

 **TruePainInMyAss:** YEAH

 **Sinnamon:** oh

 **Sinnamon:** my god

 **Sinnamon:** trini's gonna kill you

 **TruePainInMyAss:** um,,,,,,who are you?

 **Sinnamon:** kim

 **TruePainInMyAss:** HOT KIMBERLY'S HERE TOO?

 **TruePainInMyAss:** NICE

 **TruePainInMyAss:** i mean,,,,,

 **TruePainInMyAss:** hey kim ;)))))

 **Sinnamon:** you know what?

 **Sinnamon:** we're not doing this

 **Sinnamon:** nope nope nope not today not in this courtroom

 **Sinnamon** has removed **TruePainInMyAss** from the chat

 **LeBeerusJames:** lmaooooooooooooo

 **ZackTaylord:** nooooooo my soooon

 **ZackTaylord** has added **TruePainInMyAss** to the chat

 **SlightlyBetterPainInMyAss:** why does my phone keep buzzing what the heck

 **Sinnamon:** from the name i'm assuming that's probably diego

 **SlightlyBetterPainInMyAss:** yeah hi kim

 **TruePainInMyAss** has changed their name to **TheHandsomeOne**

 **TheHandsomeOne:** as i said before

 **TheHandsomeOne:** WHASSUP FUCKERS

 **PutoCoño:** mateo?

 **PutoCoño:** how tf did you get in the gc

 **TheHandsomeOne:** magic ;))

 **PutoCoño:** why were u on my phone

 **TheHandsomeOne:** FUCK U THAT'S Y

 **PutoCoño:** you know what?

 **PutoCoño:** i'm screenshotting this so when you ask why i kicked your ass you'll know why

 **WheissCurry:** wait did he just quote that vine?

 **SlightlyBetterPainInMyAss** has changed their name to **GoDiegoGo**

 **GoDiegoGo:** so,,,,do any of you play super smash bros?

 **AllTheReceipts:** are you kidding me?

 **GoDiegoGo** : ,,,,,no,,,,,?

 **AllTheReceipts:** i LOVE super smash bros

 **AllTheReceipts:** this is Billy by the way

 **GoDiegoGo:** do you wanna come over and play with me?

 **GoDiegoGo:** trini he can come over right?

 **PutoCoño:** duh

 **ImConfusion:** so you guys never specified what's at four tomorrow

 **WhiessCurry:** i'll explain it at school tomorrow

 **TheHandsomeOne:** so kimberly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Sinnamon:** here we go *eyerollemojis*

 **TheHandsomeOne:** did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

 **TheHandsomeOne:** bc ur an angel ;)))

 **WheissCurry:** WOWowowow

 **Sinnamon:** 0/10

 **TheHandsomeOne:** oh come on!

 **TheHandsomeOne:** that was a good one!

 **ZackTaylord:** come on kid i taught you better than that

 **PutoCoño:** mateo's kind of like nsync

 **TheHandsomeOne:** what?

 **PutoCoño:** bye bye bye

 **PutoCoño** has removed **TheHandsomeOne** from the chat

 **LeBeerusJames:** lmao that was a good one ***thumbs up emoji***

 **Sinnamon:** 10/10

 **PutoCoño:** what can i say

 **PutoCoño:** everyone loves a callback

 **ZackTaylord:** LET MY SON STAY

 **PutoCoño:** NO

 **ZackTaylord:** BUT Y THO

 **PutoCoño:** BC ONE OF YOU IS BAD ENOUGH

 **WheissCurry:** reblogged

 **ZackTaylord:** RUDE

 **ZackTaylord:** #BRINGMATEOBACK

 **PutoCoño:** no

 **Sinnamon:** seconded

 **WheissCurry:** idk he's kind of funny

 **Sinnamon:** wait how did he even get back in here after i removed him???

 **ZackTaylord:** oh yeah

 **ZackTaylord** has added **TheHandsomeOne** to the chat

 **ZackTaylord:** duh lmao

 **PutoCoño:** ZACK

 **PutoCoño:** STOP

 **TheHandsomeOne:** DON'T

 **ZackTaylord:** [ugotitdude.gif]

 **TheHandsomeOne:** hey kim

 **Sinnamon:** i already know i'm gonna be sorry i asked but

 **Sinnamon:** what's up

 **TheHandsomeOne:** is there something in your eye?

 **Sinnamon:** what????

 **TheHandsomeOne:** oh yeah

 **TheHandsomeOne:** issa TWINKLE

 **Sinnamon:** do me a favor?

 **TheHandsomeOne:** anything for you mi amor

 **PutoCoño:** you're reeeaaallllly asking for it today

 **Sinnamon:** don't ever talk to me or my sons again

 **TheHandsomeOne:** sons????

 **Sinnamon:** billy and diego

 **TheHandsomeOne:** diego?

 **TheHandsomeOne:** what the hell???

 **Sinnamon:** he's my favorite twin

 **TheHandsomeOne:** they ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine but you're not really fine but you just can't get into it bc they would never understand

 **AllTheReceipts:** [wakemeupinside.jpg]

 **PutoCoño:** damn

 **PutoCoño:** so are you gonna leave now or what

 **TheHandsomeOne:** no,,,,

 **TheHandsomeOne:** i'm gonna play super smash bros with billy

 **TheHandsomeOne:** right after i kill diego

 **GoDiegoGo:** [gottablast.gif]

 **GoDiegoGo** has left the chat

 **WheissCurry:** okay honestly?

 **WheissCurry:** how did you two get in here in the first place?

 **LeBeerusJames:** tbh????

 **PutoCoño:** he took my phone

 **Sinnamon:** MATEO

 **Sinnamon:** LEAVE ME ALONE

 **ZackTaylord:** he’s not even saying anything?????

 **Sinnamon:** he’s texting me outside the gc

 **Sinnamon:** and tbh i’m 3 seconds from just blocking his number

 **TheHandsomeOne:** no don’t do that

 **TheHandsomeOne:** i can’t help it that ur a palm tree and i’m coconuts about you ;)))))

 **Sinnamon:** oh my god

 **ZackTaylord:** 10/10 ***clapping emojis***

 **LeBeerusJames:** i can’t even front that wasn’t bad 7/10

 **WheissCurry:** ^^^^^ 8/10

 **PutoCoño:** fym that was garbage

 **PutoCoño:** straight basura

 **TheHandsomeOne:** WHAT

 **TheHandsomeOne:** THAT WAS *NOT* TRASH

 **Sinnamon:** yes it was

 **TheHandsomeOne:** please

 **TheHandsomeOne:** as if either of you could do better

 **Sinnamon:** are you a nun? Bc ur like none other

 **PutoCoño** : ,,,,,,,

 **PutoCoño:** sabes que i’m just gonna throw you both out

 **Sinnamon:** fuCK


	10. PrettyMuch Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally out of hibernation?
> 
> Hey lovelies,
> 
> You already know who it is back with another installment of the shittest crackfic on this site. So this is kind of an interlude because it does absolutely NOTHING to further the storyline I built up (idk how there's a storyline either but I can guarantee it's there...try squinting) but I'm not marking it interlude bc I'm problematic. But who cares? It's not like anyone cares about the chapter titles anyway. 
> 
> So as we near the end of july we're gaining upon two things:
> 
> 1) the anniversary of my first post (I have something planned to commemorate it hopefully I finish in time)
> 
> 2) the day I leave for college (I have a ton of stories in the works but idk how much writing I'll be able to get done next year. Hopefully I can finish everything before I leave but come on, let's be real here) 
> 
> So, I'll see you in my next post and hope you enjoy the first Zordonless chapter since the first two (I think)

**Power Hoes**  | **AllTheReceipts** | **LeBeerusJames** | **PutoCoño** | **WheissCurry** | **ZackTaylord** | **Sinnamon** | **TheHandsomeOne** | **GoDiegoGo**

 **ZackTaylord** has removed **TheHandsomeOne** from the chat

 **ZackTaylord** has removed **GoDiegoGo** from the chat

 **ZackTaylord** has changed the name of the chat to **PrettyMuch Dying**

 **ZackTaylord** has changed their name to **BrandonsHoe**

 **Sinnamon:** well someone’s been busy this morning

 **BrandonsHoe:** YOU CAN BE MY TEACHER

 **BrandonsHoe:** YOU CAN BE MY BOSS

 **BrandonsHoe:** OHHHHHH YOU CAN BE MY LOVERRRRR

 **PutoCoño:** it’s too early for this bullshit

 **BrandonsHoe:** YOU CAN BE MY CAR

 **BrandonsHoe:** BABY I CAN DRIVE YA

 **WheissCurry:**  u don’t need to b driving anyone anywhere

 **BrandonsHoe:** OHHHHHHHHH

 **BrandonsHoe:** ANYWHERE YOU WANT

 **BrandonsHoe:** SKRT SKRT

 **LeBeerusJames:** that’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen

 **PutoCoño:** ^^^^^^^

 **BrandonsHoe:** YOU CAN BE MY TEACHER

 **BrandonsHoe:** YOU CAN BE MY BOSS

 **BrandonsHoe:** IDGAF CAUSE

 **AllTheReceipts:** so tell me ur wish

 **BrandonsHoe:** ASHSKDNFBDI CAN DO THE NIGHT OR THE DAY SHIFT

 **BrandonsHoe:** THIS IS WHY BILLY’S MY FAVORITE HE WLWAYS COMES IN CLUTCH

 **LeBeerusJames:** WOWowowow

 **PutoCoño:** i’m NOT here for this

 **PutoCoño:** add me back when zack’s not high anymore

 **PutoCoño** has left the chat

 **Sinnamon:** what the hell is going on

 **BrandonsHoe:** <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PLyMj7k5Ths>

**BrandonsHoe:** watch it cunts

 **WheissCurry:** ooh a boy band i’m here for it

 **BrandonsHoe:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sinnamon:** okay

 **Sinnamon:** i just want to make it clear

 **Sinnamon:** THE ONE WITH THE CURLS IS MINE ***heart eye emojis***

 **BrandonsHoe:** BRANDON IS GLASSES SO DON’T EVEN TRY IT

 **Sinnamon:** I ALSO WANT TRACKSUIT

 **WheissCurry:** wait fuck you *I* wanted tracksuit :(((

 **Sinnamon:** :pppppp

 **WheissCurry:** you know what?

 **WheissCurry:** i don’t even care

 **WheissCurry:** the dread head is cuter than him anyway (A/N: idk if this is problematic or not so plz lmk)

 **LeBeerusJames:** ,,,,,

 **LeBeerusJames:** that song is garbage

 **BrandonsHoe:** BE GONE THOT

 **BrandonsHoe** has removed **LeBeerusJames** from the chat

 **WheissCurry:** [shookspongebob.jpg]

 **Sinnamon** has changed their name to **LoveMeEdwin**

 **LoveMeEdwin:** i want to have Edwin’s babies

 **WheissCurry** : ,,,,you have a WHOLE gf

 **LoveMeEdwin:** okay??????

 **LoveMeEdwin:** i’ll have her babies too?????

 **LoveMeEdwin:** get off my dick?????

 **BrandonsHoe:** see jason?

 **BrandonsHoe:** this is why we can’t have nice things bc ur always

 **BrandonsHoe:** TALK IN G SH I T

 **WheissCurry:** [bitchwhere.gif]

 

* * *

 

 **Traumatized But Functional** | **PutoCoño** | **AllTheReceipts**

 **AllTheReceipts:** can i add u back now?

 **AllTheReceipts:** they’re lowkey scaring me

 **PutoCoño:** what’s happening?

 **AllTheReceipts:** zack found a boy band and now they’re arguing

 **AllTheReceipts:** [partofarguement.jpg]

 **PutoCoño:** [forfuckssake.gif]

 **PutoCoño:** yeah go ahead i guess

 

* * *

 

 **PrettyMuch Dying** | **AllTheReceipts** | **WheissCurry** | **BrandonsHoe** | **LoveMeEdwin**

 **AllTheReceipts** has added **PutoCoño** to the chat

 **WheissCurry:** I DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING DO ANYTHING

 **LoveMeEdwin:** BUT U DID THO

 **WheissCurry:** WHERE

 **WheissCurry:** WHERE DID I DO IT

 **BrandonsHoe:** SHE CAN HAVE ANYONE’S BABIES SHE WANTS

 **BrandonsHoe:** WHITE MEN DON’T GET TO DECIDE IF A WOMAN HAS A BABY JASON

 **WheissCurry:** I DIDN’T ASK FOR UR OPINION ON ABORTION ZACHARY

 **LoveMeEdwin:** WELL I DIDN’T ASK WHO MY GIRLFRIEND WAS JASON

 **LoveMeEdwin:** ALL I SAID WAS EDWIN JOEL HONORET IS MY FUTURE BABY DADDY

 **PutoCoño:** WOAH WOAH WOAH WHO TF IS THAT

 **PutoCoño:** BC I’M ABOUT 99% SURE MY NAME IS N O T EDWIN JOEL HONORET

 **WheissCurry:** THAT’S WHAT *I* SAID

 **LoveMeEdwin:** i can have ur babies too

 **LoveMeEdwin:** i’ll have a l l the babies

 **BrandonsHoe:** u only like ppl that r shorter than u huh

 **PutoCoño:** FUKIN FITE ME HOE

 **BrandonsHoe:** lmaoooooo chillll

 **LoveMeEdwin:** wait,,,,,

 **LoveMeEdwin:** where’s Tommy?

 **BrandonsHoe:** [conceitedmeme.jpg]

 **AllTheReceipts:** [begonethot.jpg]

 **WheissCurry:** WOWowowow

 **LoveMeEdwin:** ooh ur gonna get it lmao

 **PutoCoño:** ^^^^^ smh

 **LoveMeEdwin:** aw unity  <3333

 **PutoCoño:** no

 **LoveMeEdwin:** </3 :(((

 **AllTheReceipts:** has added **LeBeerusJames** to the chat

 **LeBeerusJames:** thank you billy

 **AllTheReceipts:** :)

 **LeBeerusJames:** okay

 **LeBeerusJames:** HOW T HE F U C K AM *I* A THOT

 **LeBeerusJames:** YOUR NAME IS L I TT ER A LY BRANDONS H O E

 **LeBeerusJames:** YO U ‘ R E THE THOT HERE NOT NE

 **AllTheReceipts:** umm,,,,has anyone claimed the blonde guy?

 **AllTheReceipts:** bc he’s cute and i like his hair

 **BrandonsHoe:** THE FACT THAT MY NAME HAS THE WORD HOE IN IT IS BESIDE THE POINT

 **LeBeerusJames:** H O W

 **LeBeerusJames:** YOU T HO T

 **BrandonsHoe:** okay one

 **BrandonsHoe:** i feel like you put the h and the o together on purpose

 **LeBeerusJames:**  well if the shoe fits ***eye emojis***

 **BrandonsHoe:** -.-

 **BrandonsHoe:** and two

 **BrandonsHoe:** BC I FUKIN SAID SO

 **PutoCoño:** lmao you sound like my mom

 **WheissCurry:** ^^^^^^ (dad***)

 **PutoCoño:** tRiNi!¡!¡ DoN’t SaY yOu’Re GaY iT’s JuSt A pHaSe AnD yOu DoN’t KnOw WhO’s LiStENiNg

 **PutoCoño:**  okay but why?

 **PutoCoño:**  pOrQuE I sAiD sO dAmNiT 

 **WheissCurry:** nO YoU cAn’T gO jAsOn I dOn’T cArE wHeThEr Or NoT yOu’Re oN hOuSe aRrEsT aNyMoRe

 **WheissCurry:** Oh come on why

 **WheissCurry:** bEcAuSe I fUcKiNg SaiD sO (yOu LiTtLe ShiT)

 **LeBeerusJames:** WELL WON’T YOU LOOK AT THAT

 **BrandonsHoe:** LOOK AT WHAT

 **LeBeerusJames:** YOUR ARGUMENT WAS INVALIDATED AND I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 **LoveMeEdwin:** why are you guys using all caps?

 **AllTheReceipts:** yeah

 **AllTheReceipts:** it’s kind of redundant considering you can’t hear each other

 **AllTheReceipts:** not to mention it’s an extremely inefficient way to communicate if you two actually are angry

 **AllTheReceipts:** but hey [noneofmybuisness.jpg]

 **LoveMeEdwin:** TEA ***coffee emojis***

 **BrandonsHoe:** I DO IT BC I LILE IT

 **PutoCoño:** lmaoooooooooo

 **PutoCoño:** ur entire life is garbage

 **LeBeerusJames:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **LeBeerusJames:** I AGREE

 **BrandonsHoe:** FUCK ALL OF YOU

 **BrandonsHoe:** EXCEPT FOR BILLY

 **BrandonsHoe:** HES THE ONLY ONE WHOS BEEN NICE TO ME

 **AllTheReceipts:** :)))))

 **BrandonsHoe:** NOW BEGONE THOTS

 **BrandonsHoe** has left the chat

 **WheissCurry** : ,,,,,,,he said begone meaning he wanted us to leave

 **WheissCurry:** then left???

 **WheissCurry:** what???????

 **LoveMeEdwin:** jason since when does he make sense

 **WheissCurry:** you right

 **PutoCoño:** kim i really want you to change ur name

 **LoveMeEdwin:** then we can be gfs again?????

 **PutoCoño:** we were always gfs we just weren’t friends

 **LeBeerusJames:** i-

 **LeBeerusJames:** nvm

 **LoveMeEdwin:** say less

 **LoveMeEdwin** has changed their name to **EdwinsBabyMama**

 **WheissCurry:** how is that better????

 **PutoCoño:** ^^^^^^!!!!!!

 **EdwinsBabyMama:** you said change it so ***shrugging emojis***

 **PutoCoño:** fuCK


End file.
